une autra vision de mon monde juste pour toi
by gotika-hime
Summary: Isabella est une créature unique, enfermé par les volturri, l'arrivée d'une fillette en guise de repas va alors tout bouleversé...
1. celle par qui tout s'enclencha

_**Une autre vision de mon monde juste pour toi.**_

Prologue :

Une goutte, deux goutte, ….

Je comptais l'écoulement de l'humidité depuis le plafond du petit espace. Une petite cellule enfouit avec son secret, mon secret, ma honte.

J'ouvrais les yeux aux premiers rayons de soleil qui traversés la seule ouverture sur le monde extérieur et je comptais. Puis à la nuit tombée, je refermais les yeux, sans rien, sans avoir vu, sans avoir parler, sans avoir bouger. Je respirais parfois mais pour moi cela n'était pas une nécessité.

De jours en jours mon corps s'affaiblissait, devenant lourd, devenant dur…je devenais statue.

Il faisait froid, il faisait noir la plupart du temps. Le silence m'oppressait constamment à en suffoquer, des fois il faisait bonne compagnie mais…il n'était pas un ami.

Des fois, on venait me chercher, je sortais de cette cage mais ce n'était jamais bon signe, non, jamais…

Ma gorge était douloureusement sèche et me tiraillait d'avoir autant de l'eau que du sang chaud.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'avais demeurée ainsi mais j'avais hâte qu'on y mette fin.

Chapitre1 :

Les gonds de la porte tournèrent sur eux même en un crissement agressif. Je me crispais immédiatement, je m'empêchais de respirer. Puis un rire bref et hautain me fit savoir peut subtilement sa présence. Cela la caractérisait bien. Mais il y avait aussi un autre son, qui lui retint toute mon attention : un couinement.

Je tournais mon visage enfin vers elles. L'adolescente sur qui mon regard tomba en premier avait des iris rouge sang qui me filait des hauts le cœur parfois en plein cauchemar, elle était blonde, pas très grande malgré son charisme plutôt de nature intimidant. Elle était un mélange parfait de ce que représentait pour moi l'effroyable et la fascination. Son habituel cape rouge en soie sur les épaules, elle me fusillait du regard sans retenue.

Puis il y avait ce bout de chou, une fillette de sept ans à peine. Des boucles rousses, des tâches de rousseurs prononcées et deux grands yeux marron embués de larmes à fendre le cœur. Elle tremblait de peur. Même une enfant comprenait quand la mort frappait à sa porte.

Heidi était partie en voyage et elle s'est souvenue de mon anniversaire ? demandais je platement en reprenant ma contemplation des fissures du plafond.

Oui, donc sois polie ! et acceptes la ! cracha Jane.

Elle claqua la porte, nous laissant seule à seule la gamine et moi. Le monstre et sa proie. Le prédateur et sa nourriture.

Mais je ne tuais pas. Personne.

Son sang chaud avait une odeur enivrante comme une troisième entité dans notre espace qui me narguait. Je pouvais dessiner sans les voir la moindre de ses veines sur son petit corps gracile. Mais j'étais plus forte qu'eux tous. Est-ce une illusion de me sentir moins monstrueuse que eux ? Oui, sûrement, je me fourvoyais mais qu'importe si cela me donner une volonté nécessaire.

Je me levais. Elle recula à mesure que je m'approchais. Je m'arrêtais. A distance rassurante pour elle, je m'accroupis à sa hauteur.

tu vois mes yeux ?

Je tentais d'insuffler à mes mots la plus grande douceur.

je ne suis pas comme eux…que t'ont-ils dit ?...Qu'as-tu vu ?

…snif, hoqueta t elle en pleurs, papa…maman…morts…tués…elle a dit que…toi tuer moi…aussi…

je le pourrais, avouais je, mais je ne le veux pas.

Elle hoquetait pleurant encore et encore.

pleur, cris même si tu veux, cela te feras du bien, encourageais je chaleureusement.

Elle lâcha ses dernières retenues et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

En une fraction de seconde, j'étais sur elle, l'étreignant tendrement. Elle eut peur tout d'abords mais se détendit à mesure que je la berçais.

comment t'appelles tu ? lui remis je une boucle derrière l'oreille.

Elle frissonna à mon contact un peu plus froid qu'un humain normal.

Cillia, bégaya t elle.

Moi, c'est Bella.

Tu es méchante ?

Pourquoi ça ?

Tu…es en prison.

…je ne sais pas…ceux que tu as vu dehors, ils étaient gentils ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, alors que ses tremblements s'apaisaient.

alors a toi de ma le dire ?

…pourquoi tu es en prison, alors ?

parce que je suis différente.

Elle me regarda fixement un moment. Elle approcha, hésitante, sa main de mon visage. Elle me dégagea des mèches de cheveux pour bien me voir. Sa main tout chaude sur ma peau tiède et dure. Puis timidement, elle ouvrit ma bouche. Je fis ressortir mes crocs lentement pour ne pas lui faire trop peur.

Son sang me consumait mais je préférais brûlée en enfer plutôt que d'y céder.

tu es un peu comme eux…

Je lui offris un pauvre sourire d'excuse. Contre toute attente, elle se blottit d'autant plus dans mes bras. Elle pleura encore des heures durant. Je n'appris que des bribes de son histoire, comment elle était venue en Italie et pourquoi. Heidi s'était fait passer pour une guide, son tour fétiche, pour les amadouer et les amenait jusqu'à leur perte, ses parents et elle. Et pas seulement, d'après elle s'était un groupe de plus d'une douzaine d'humains. Un vrai festin en somme pour les trois rois de Volterra et leurs sbires.

Elle avait faim et soif…elle était humaine, elle, elle ne pourrait survivre ici bien longtemps avec moi.

Au crépuscule du quatrième jour, une chance me fut enfin accordée. J'écoutais toujours distraitement ce qui se dérouler au dessus, dans toute la structure que constituer le domaine des rois de Volterra. Trois rois, Aro, Marcus et Caïus. A une époque une autre maître était parmi eux, il était considérer comme moindre car il n'était que le bras droit d'Aro, mais il conservé de ses semblables un certain respect. Carlisle. Il était partit des siècles plus tôt ne supportant plus tout ces massacres successibles. D'après les dires, il serait devenu végétarien, ne l'ayant jamais rencontrer, ce n'était pour moi qu'une légende mais je voulais y croire réellement.

Carlisle était revenue, un petit mois, à la demande de Aro pour effectuer des recherches, je n'avais pu capter que des morceaux de conversations, je ne savais de quoi il s'agissait vraiment mais qu'importe en ce jour là, Aro était hors de lui. La raison ? Carlisle voulait rentrer près des siens.

Carlisle s'avançais décider vers le hall de sortie, il fallait que je fasse vite. Jane tenterait quelques choses contre moi.

Je pris Cillia dans mes bras, face à nous la porte de ma cellule explosa en morceaux. En une fraction de seconde, j'étais dans le hall. Barrant le chemin entre lui et la porte immense qui était synonyme de sortie et même de liberté pour moi, une porte que je n'avais jamais franchit et que ne franchirais jamais sûrement. Ses yeux mordorés me choquèrent. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir pour longtemps, d'admirais. Je sentais Jane et son frère jumeau, Alec, s'approchaient à grande vitesse. Je calais Cillia d'autorité dans ses bras.

qui…

aucune question ! l'interrompis je. Promettez moi de la sauver !

Il me regardait, ébahit.

si vous refusez, je vous retiens ici de force ! menaçais je plus que sérieuse.

Il me sourit paternaliste.

je te le promets.

Je posais un baiser précautionneux sur le front de Cillia qui n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

vite dépêchez vous ! Jane arrive !

Effectivement, la vampire blonde apparut. Elle fusilla Carlisle du regard, ne prononçant qu'un unique mot : « souffrance ». Mais activait son don lui était inutile, je le recouvrais déjà de mon bouclier.

filez ! je les retiens !

Il m'adressa un regard bienveillant comme une promesse silencieuse que je ne saisis pas, il s'élança ensuite à une vitesse fulgurante, disparaissant dans la nuit. Je tins ma barrière protectrice plusieurs heures encore afin de mettre le plus de distance entre mes protégés et les monstres qui me faisaient face.

Je relâchais mes efforts, et la douleur m'accueillit dans la pénombre qui, elle, m'assaillait.


	2. un début d'espoir

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'avoue que j'avais une peu peur c'est ma première fanfic publier mais si vous voulez la suite que je sois damner si je ne la donner pas (PS : en vérité j'ai trop envie de continuer mon histoire pour me retenir de la continuer, biz.). Ma grande difficulté en fait c'est de savoir couper mon histoire en chapitre mais je vais essayer de couper sans être trop sadique.**

Une trahison. C'est sur ce mot là que Aro m'avait condamné. Je ne voyais pas trop en quoi je trahissais quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais appartenus à leur assemblée. Je n'étais qu'une sous-espèce, un rien. Je n'avais pas retenu un rire sans humour à son plaidoyer malgré mon visage défiguré par les coups qui me tirait.

On me changea de « chambre », ma cellule était enfouit plus encore dans les catacombes de la ville. On me coupait d'autant plus du peu de lumière que j'avais connus mais je ne regrettais rien, mieux encore mon cœur était gonflé, gonflé de fierté. Avoir eut tord ou raison ? Je m'en fichais. Je savais qu'elle vivrait encore un peu. Elle m'en voudra peu être. Moi, combien de fois avais je souhaiter qu'on m'achève ici et maintenant je ne voulais plus rien voir et savoir, ce monde n'était pas pour moi, j'étais une erreur comme on en commettait de nombreuse en une vie.

La porte s'ouvrit plus souvent encore. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus me brisés, car maintenant j'avais un espoir, même minime, j'étais assuré de sa réalité.

A mesure que le temps passer, j'étais de plus en plus soulagée chaque jour que Jane ne vienne jamais se vanter d'avoir réussit à tuer Cillia. Carlisle n'était jamais revenus. Il perdurait en une légende dans mon esprit. J'ignorais ce qu'il y avait là haut, au dessus de moi, dans la ville humaine. Comment ils vivaient. Je n'avais qu'une vague notion de la famille, il y avait les parents, mon père à moi ? Aro, oui, il était mon père biologique. Pour moi, l'entité du « père » n'était pas une chose flatteuse. Puis la mère…j'avais tuée la mienne en naissant mais une sensation de tendresse résidait à cette pensée. Je ne sais qui elle était, et à quoi bon ?

Je savais aussi qu'on pouvait avoir des frères et sœurs, Alec et Jane était ma représentation concrète pour ce terme, et bien que je les détestais, je les enviais. Ils étaient pareils, j'aurais voulus avoir quelqu'un qui m'était semblable à mes côtés.

J'imaginais parfois à quoi ressembler Cillia à présent. Cela me permettait de m'échapper à la douleur par le biais de la pensée même si c'était peine perdue.

Suspendue à vingt centimètre du sol, je sentais les traînées de mon sang se traçaient sur mon corps, de mes plaies vers le bas. Je pouvais cette fois compté les gouttes de sang qui s'écoulait dans une flaque déjà formée sous mes pieds. Mes chaînes entraient dans ma chaire à chaque endroit qu'elles séquestraient. Mes chevilles, mes poignés, mon cou, mon bassin. Elles étaient si lourdes.

Elle tenta de camouflait sa présence. J'ouvris les paupières, Jane levait le regard vers moi. Elle me semblait contrarié.

on t'a volé un jouet ?

Ma voix avait était rauque, asséché, et laissait percevoir la souffrance malgré moi.

La tension des chaînes qui me retenaient se relâcha. Je vins m'écraser lamentablement devant elle, à bout de force, dans mon propre sang. Je ne réagis pas, me laissant manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon.

En une seconde, je m'écrasais sur un sol dur encore une fois abruptement. Je fermais les yeux en sifflant de mécontentement. On était en pleine lumière, le soleil agressait mes yeux.

Du marbre, m'étonnais je. Je fermais et ouvrais mes yeux plusieurs fois pour m'y habituer. Je me forçais à les garder ouvert, ma première lumière depuis si longtemps, peu m'apporter que ce me fus douloureux, je voulais en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

On était dans une salle immense, si belle. Le plafond en coupole me faisait face au dessus de moi, il avait des ouvertures éparpillées, filtrant le soleil. On était dans la salle du trône.

Un toucher froid. Précautionneux. On ne m'avait jamais touché ainsi. Je remarquais enfin la présence du vampire penché sur moi, Carlisle. En un mouvement fluide, je me relevais. Aucune de mes souffrances ne transparurent, alors qu'elles me tiraillaient dans tout le corps.

Ils étaient tous là. Les trois rois. Aro trônait au milieu, il ne m'accordait aucun regard. Leurs gardes tout autour de nous restaient crispés, s'éloignant de nous peu à peu de façon imperceptible. Mon sang présent leur était inconfortable.

est ce elle que tu voulais ? s'adressa t il à Carlisle.

Oui, merci.

Son calme avait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Il était tout à fait diplomate dans ses mots, dans sa posture et dans son expression.

mais en quoi cette immondice peu avoir un quelconque interêt pour toi ?

Sans le vouloir, je me posais exactement les mêmes interrogations. Que faisait il là ? Que me voulait il ? Cillia allait bien ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuit ?

mes raisons me sont propres. Et au vu de ce que je te propose en échange, je pense que notre marché est tout à fait équitable, non ?

il vrai que je m'ennuis d'elle.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir mais ni Carlisle, ni moi n'étions dupe. Qu'importe ce que lui proposait Carlisle en échange de ma personne, je voyais dans la flamme d'avidité de ses yeux de sang leur curiosité exacerbé, il ne pouvait aller contre sa nature, il était trop curieux. Il allait accepter.

bien, emportes là loin ! que je ne la revois plus !...es tu sur de ne pas vouloir rester ?

il était de notoriété dans les bruits de couloirs qu'Aro avait toujours souhaiter les retour de son ami au sein des Volturri, sa garde, sa famille aussi avait été convier et il était tout aussi bien connu que chacun des végétariens avaient décliner l'offre avec la plus grande diplomatie. Aro ne pas avoir quelques choses, cela me paraissait une idée incongrue.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, les bras de Carlisle me soulevèrent sans brutalité dans ses gestes. Il courut pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible au plus vite, mon cœur était ébranlé à l'idée qu'il avait des années de cela c'était Cillia qui subissait cette épreuve pour le moins surprenant. Il me sauvait moi aussi là, je ne rêvais pas ?

Il m'installa, assise dans un petit espace réduit qui me rendait nerveuse, apparaissant à mais côté, il nous fit avancer avec un faible ronronnement.

qu'est ce que c'est ?

quoi la voiture ? sourit il plaisantin pensant que je me jouer de lui.

En voyant mon air dubitatif, son sourire fana et il me dévisageait avec…avec compassion ?

combien de temps ont-ils pu d'enfermer là-dessous.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question à laquelle il attendait que je réponde. Parfois il me regardait en biais, incrédule, je me doutais du pourquoi. J'étais un vampire qui sentait l'humaine, qui saignait et qui avait un cœur qui bat ou d'un autre point de vue cela donné une humaine qui buvait du sang, qui était dur comme un diamant brut, qui se déplaçait plus vite que la lumière, qui ne vieillissait plus depuis ses seize ans, qui survivais sans avoir manger depuis des années et qui était capable de créer une barrière protectrice par une sorte de pouvoir de télékinésie. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

une hybride, soufflais je à sa question muette.

Pardon ?

Je suis une hybride, mi-humaine, mi-vampire.

Il fronça des sourcils, son regard perdu sur la route.

Aro te voulait pour ta singularité…

Ça, non plus ce n'était pas une question. Carlisle avait longtemps été un chercheur comme Aro, c'est sur cela qu'était fondé leur entende. Aro n'était plus une énigme pour lui, j'étais persuadée qu'il savait parfaitement comment Aro agirait dans une situation X ouY.

il t'a étudié.

…Cillia est elle en sécurité ? Pourquoi êtes vous là ? Combien de temps s'est il écoulé ? Qu'avez-vous donné à Aro en échange de moi?

Tant de question franchissait mes lèvres tel un raz de marée.

stop ! ménages toi, voyons !

où vas t on ?

tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, toi. On va chez moi, ajouta t il.

Je me raidis. Mais après tout avais je un avis à donner ? Il était mon nouveau maître.

cela te dérange ?

je n'ai rien à y redire, fis je d'une vois que je voulais contrôlée.

…euh…je ne connais même pas ton prénom.

Isabella, Bella.

Bien, Bella, je ne suis pas Aro. Je refuses d'être ton maître, alors dis moi…

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien un peu septique mais me décidais à jouer le jeu tout de même.

j'aimerais éviter le contact avec…avec encore plus de vampires.

Oh ! je vois.

Réaction plutôt faiblarde et neutre, jugeais je.

je n'y avais pas penser, désolé. Depuis quand es tu enfermée ?

dans les cachots ? depuis l'année de ma naissance, Cillia est une des rares humaines que j'ai rencontrée.

Tu bois du sang ?

Plus depuis des années.

Quel âge as-tu ?

Je l'ignore, je suis née en 64.

En 1964, tu approches donc les cinquante ans.

Non, en 1864.

Il hoqueta horrifié. Ses jointures blanchirent en serrant un peu plus le volant entre ses mains.

Aro t'a-t-il donné une éducation ?

Aro, non, mais ses femmes passaient parfois à une certaine époque. Je sais lire, écrire, compter, parler anglais, en plus de me battre avec n'importe qu'elle arme.

Une guerrière.

Un toutou, corrigeais je.

Il me regarda avec un sourire de contentement aux bords des lèvres.

…tu as de la répartie, un peu d'humour et tu as l'air de savoir penser par toi-même, je m'étonne que Aro est laisser une telle liberté dans ton éducation.

J'ai longuement écouté ce qui était au dessus de moi, de quoi occupé mes journées et j'ai su trier.

Comment ?

Il est vrai que je n'aurais pas du avoir une conception aussi lucide du bien et du mal, mais disons que je l'ais fait à l'instinct.

Je trouve que c'est un point positif, que tu ne sois pas endoctriné.

Comme Jane, vous voulez dire ?

C'est un exemple.

Je sentais mes plaies à vif, sous mes frusques en lambeaux pleins de crasse tout comme mon corps. Je ne dis rien. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui montrer mes faiblesses, car une grande faille rester dans mon éducation : on ne m'avait jamais montrer ce que signifier le terme « confiance ». je n'avais appris qu'à survivre, sans faiblesses face aux autres, jamais !

dix ans, reprit il.

Je fronçais les sourcils, intriguée.

c'était il y a dit ans, jour pour jour que tu as mis Cillia dans mes bras.

Dix ans, répétais je,…cela m'avait parut tellement plus long.

Il se raidit à mon murmure alors que je reprenais ma contemplation du paysage. C'était si grand, étendu vers une infinie inconnue. Je n'avais jamais imaginé cela ainsi, là bas dans ma pénombre. Quelque part j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir avec cette certaine liberté, et si dehors c'était plus horrible encore ?


	3. une nouvelle chance

**J'ai essayé de publier deux chapitres dans la même journée, j'espère que vous n'allez pas être dessus par ce qu'ils vont vous révéler.**

Chapitre 3 :

Carlisle m'avait encouragé à dormir un peu, la route serrait un peu longue d'après lui. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Ce siège passager était la chose la plus confortable sur laquelle mes fesses s'étaient poser depuis nombres d'années. Au contraire des vampires, il me restait en moi la sensibilisait d'un humain. Je pouvais manger, dormir mais aussi souffrir physiquement comme l'avait expérimenter Aro, puis je pouvais avoir froid, être malade et bien évidemment mourir telle une humaine.

Je ne rouvris les yeux que lorsque je sentis le véhicule s'arrêter. La nuit allait tombée, le ciel était nuageux. On était dans une zone peuplait, il y avait des immeuble tout autour de nous, une demie douzaines, les uns sur les autres, tellement ils se serraient entre eux.

Il m'ouvrit la portière. Il m'indiqua le haut bâtiment de pierre rouge sur le trottoir d'en face.

l'immeuble m'appartient, expliqua t il, le dernier étage est une garçonnière dont je me sers parfois pour mon usage personnel.

Je ne dis pas à haute vois ma réticence à me retrouver à nouveau enfermé entre les six mur d'une pièce.

il donne sur le toit en terrasse, tu ne serras pas obliger de rester enfermé, comprit il mon silence.

Il tenu ensuite à me porter sur les neuf étages d'escalier, à cette heure là et dans ma tenue l'ascenseur d'après Carlisle n'aurait pas été le moyen le plus discret. Cela me semblait grand et luxueux mais n'y connaissant rien, je ne pouvais juger. Tout était propre et meubler. Meubles dont pour la plupart j'ignorais l'utilité.

Il ne me laissa toucher le sol qu'une fois dans la salle d'eau de la chambre principale.

prends un bain, tu en as besoin, rejoins moi dans la chambre, là je te soignerais.

Me soigner ?

Oui, je ne suis pas médecin pour rien.

Médecin ?

Tu…oh, suis-je idiot ! c'est…euh…une personne qui prends soin des autres, du moins physiquement.

Se doutant que je ne savais me servir d'une baignoire, il me montra puis disparu pour réapparaître avec des habits tout neuf et tout propre. Des habits trop grand et d'homme, sûrement les siens.

Un bain était une chose relaxante et bienfaitrice, je ne me rendait plus compte du temps qui passait mais quand l'eau me devint désagréablement froide je me décidais à en sortir. Carlisle était dans la chambre comme il me l'avait dit, il installer méthodiquement tout une tas de matériel médical sur le lit. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir face à lui et de me dévêtir un peu pour m'examiner.

J'obtempérais, je n'éprouvais rien de ce que les humains considérer comme de la pudeur. Mon corps était sale et honteux, monstrueux s'en était certain. Je le savais, je l'acceptais comme j'acceptais le simple fait d'exister qui était pour moi d'autant plus effroyable.

Il serra les poings, le regard noir encre de rage.

mais que t'ont-ils fait ?

Je le regardais, impénétrable, je ne répondrais pas à ce genre de questions.

Il nettoya une à une chaque plaies, chaque brûlures, chaque ecchymoses.

Bizarrement pour un vampire, je trouvais que ses placards étaient un peu trop pleins de nourritures humaines. Il surpris ma mine curieuse.

ma famille et moi sauvegardons les apparences.

J'opinais sans vraiment saisir le sens de ses paroles, je n'avais encore jamais été confronter à une situation où je devais cachée aux humains ce que je suis. Il me tartina avec un geste mécanique un toast de beurre de cacahuètes et me la tendit accompagné d'un grand verre de jus d'orange.

Je scrutais la nourriture dans ma main, un peu hésitante.

si ça ne te conviens pas j'ai…

non, non, le coupais je, c'est juste que…

oui ?

je n'ai pas mangé depuis au moins aussi longtemps que je n'ais pas bu de sang.

Rien du tout ? s'étonna t il.

Vous imaginez Jane m'apportait trois fois par jour un plateau repas ?

Il ferma les yeux très forts en prenant une inspiration inutile comme pour calmer un étourdissement.

alors manges vite ! tu dois avoir faim depuis le temps ! plaisanta t il avec un ton qui sonner un peu faux.

Malgré ses efforts pour me faire asseoir sur un des hauts tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine américaine je me retrouvais à manger assise en tailleur sur le plan de travail.

Et Cillia, elle va bien ? demandais je à nouveau, espérant que l'atmosphère un peu plus légère me ferait obtenir une réponse.

Il sourit, satisfait. Il appréciait que je tienne absolument à en savoir plus sur mon petit bout de chou.

elle a grandit, elle est en bonne santé. Elle a été adoptée par la famille d'un pasteur, elle a deux frères jumeaux qu'elle adore. Elle est heureuse. Se sont des gens bien, je m'en étais assuré évidemment. On garde contact. On s'était fait une promesse.

A quel propos ?

De toi.

Moi ?

Oui, elle m'a fait promettre de te tirer de l'enfer.

Je le regardais comme si il était fou, cette idée me paraissait si absurde.

tu en vaux la peine, assura t il.

Je m'entêtais alors à changer de sujet avant qu'on aborde quelque chose qui fâche.

et à présent qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

Il sourit devinant avec aisance mon détournement de conversation mais décida de lâcher prise pour l'instant.

primo, je voudrais que tu me tutoies, deuxio, je veux que tu te reposes quelques temps de façon à te rétablir entièrement et enfin…

enfin ?

tu feras ce que tu veux, lâcha t il.

Quoi !

J'avalais la gorgée de jus de fruit de travers alors qu'il étouffait un rire silencieux.

bien sur, j'aurais quelque condition du genre : ne blesser personne…

je n'en avais pas l'attention.

Puis m'appeler parfois que je n'angoisse pas trop pour toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'aiderais à t'assimiler aux humains.

Il faut que je sache beaucoup de choses ?

Pff ! soupira t il en listant, la valeur de l'argent, conduire si tu veux te déplacer, se servir d'un téléphone portable serrait pas mal aussi…

Je pourrais voyager, voir du monde ? m'enthousiasmais je.

Bien sur, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Ce soir là, Carlisle resta veillait toute la nuit sur moi. On s'est allongé sur une couverture sur le toit et on avait lu des définitions de mots dans le dictionnaire pour m'aider dans mon apprentissage. J'avais tellement de mal à assimiler qu'il y est autant de monde sur cette planète autour de moi, voir une grande foule devait être spectaculaire.

Mon rétablissement se faisait à vitesse fulgurante, je ne délogeais du toit que pour me nourrir et prendre une douche, avoir un plafond au dessus de moi me semblait si étouffant.

Carlisle passait quand il le pouvait. Il cachait ses visites à sa famille car les connaissant, ils auraient envie de me connaître et il voulait respecter mon choix de m'isoler un peu de l'univers des vampires, ne serais ce que pour un temps.

J'étais appuyée au rebord de la terrasse, le soleil était haut, je me doutais que Carlisle ne pourrait sûrement pas venir aujourd'hui. Sa nature d'immortelle face au soleil créait une étrange réaction, au soleil les vampires brillaient comme si leur peau était de diamant. Je n'avais hérité de cette particularité qu'une faible luminosité à peine visible à l'œil humain.

Une discussion un peu mouvementée au bas de mon immeuble attira mon oreille affûtée. Il s'agissait d'une adolescente rousse et d'un homme d'âge mûr. Il avait un visage rugueux et ses cheveux d'un brun épais devenaient peu à peu dans le temps parsemer d'un doux ton grisâtre. Je les observais, trente mètres au dessus d'eux.

mais imagine que je ne sois pas devenue assez bien que ce qu'elle attendait ! elle m'a sauvée la vie, papa ! elle va peu être être déçut que j'aie gâchée la chance qu'elle m'avait donnée !

ne raconte pas de bêtise, voyons ! Je suis sûr qu'après tout ces années, elle serra heureuse de te savoir en bonne santé et bien entouré. Après tout ce que tu nous as raconté sur ta « Bella », elle ne peut agir autrement. Carlisle a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui tenir compagnie aujourd'hui, la pauvre, elle doit être bien seule là haut, tu ne crois pas ?

L'adolescente leva les yeux vers moi sans me voir, j'étais trop loin pour ses yeux d'humaines. Mais une chose était sur, ces yeux là, je les aurais reconnu entre milles. Je me précipitais vers l'escalier, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte sans que j'ai eut le temps de la voir, en vérifiant bien que personne n'était dans les parages, je descendais les marches aussi vite que je le pouvais. Deux secondes à peine, je franchissais les deux grandes portes de l'immeuble qu'elle hésitait à franchir et me jetais à son coup prit d'une impulsion soudaine.

Elle se raidit surprise mais me rendit avec tout autant de ferveur mon étreinte. On s'écarta un peu, refusant de se relâcher. Je voulais me rassurer de sa présence. Elle était si belle. Je constatais qu'elle était dans le même état que moi, un sourire béat sur le visage et les larmes de joie au coin des yeux.

tu es superbe, souris je vraiment sereine pour la première fois dans ma vie.

Tout devenait limpide soudain, je n'avais rien à regretter en la sauvant j'avais fait le bon choix et ça personne ne pourrait me l'enlever.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

et toi tu es mieux sans la crasse.

Prise au dépourvus, je m'esclaffais. Un raclement de gorge nous rappela la présence du pasteur prés de nous.

oh pardon, papa ! Bella, je te présente mon père adoptif, le pasteur Weber.

Enchanté, lui serrais je la main poliment comme Carlisle m'avait indiquer de le faire. Je suis contente de vous voir, Carlisle ne m'avait rien dit.

Je voulais que ce soit une surprise.

Je la pris une fois de plus contre moi, c'était si rassurant son corps chaud contre moi, il me soufflait que je ne m'étais pas battue en vain.

venez, on va s'installer là haut, on serra mieux que dans la rue, les entraînais je à l'intérieur.

Le pasteur s'occupa de se faire un café car j'ignorais comment faire. Les deux Weber étaient d'une compagnie tout fait charmante. Elle me racontait sa vie ces dix dernières années. On ne s'était en réalité connu que quatre misérable jours, pourtant chacune sentait que l'autre ferrait partit de sa vie jusqu'à la fin. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'elle avait changé de nom, elle se nommait à présent Angela au vu de notre passé commun, j'en comprenais l'utilité.

Le pasteur changeait de pièce parfois, histoire de nous laisser notre intimité, elle me confiait tout sans restriction en finissant par une belle romance avec son petit ami, Ben.

L'amour. Encore un aspect de l'humain qui m'avait été fermé que ce soit l'amour familiale ou l'amour entre deux être amoureux.


	4. un début de rencontre

**La plupart du temps quand j'écris des histoires ça devient un nombre infini de début ou de milieu mais il y jamais de fin car je trouve qu'une fin n'est jamais absolument parfaite. Vous connaissez ça vous aussi ?**

**Dans ce chapitre je pense sérieusement à mettre un premier POV Edward.**

Chapitre 4 :

L'odeur âcre du café fraîchement moulu m'était très désagréable dès le réveil. Je me redressais en soupirant. Je m'étirais une peu lasse.

Deux mois. Ce la faisait deux mois que j'étais libre de Aro, des Volturri, de Jane et de ma cage. Mais encore quelques fois je sentais les pénombres me suivrent à la trace comme pour me rappeler ce que c'était tout cette humidité, cette solitude, ce noir sans fond ainsi que cette froideur.

Deux mois que je voyageais, de villes en villes, de pays en pays. J'avais utilisé tout les moyen de locomotion des hommes, la marche, le vélo, la moto, la voiture, le train, le bateau, le Quade même une fois. Un peu déçue quand même par le cheval, j'avais finit ma promenade en courant à côté de lui. Je suis même montée sur un éléphant en inde et un dromadaire au moyen orient.

Le Brésil était un de mes pays favori au même titre que le Japon, peu être étais ce par ce qu'il y avait toujours foule dans les rues, cela me divertissais toujours autant de voir qu'il était possible qu'il y ait autant de monde, de personnes différentes. Bien sur ma petite virée n'avait pas été qu'un doux rêve. Des accrochages de temps à autres avec des hommes insistants mais je voulais voir le verre à moitié vide et non le contraire.

Et la meilleurs nouvelle était je crois que je n'avais pas croisé un seul vampire sur ma route.

J'appelais souvent Carlisle et Cillia, pardon, Angela. Carlisle avait tenu à me donner un portable et une carte de crédit avant que je ne parte. J'avais le permis de conduire et des faux papiers mais les sortais qu'à de rare occasion. J'utilisais le téléphone rien que pour eux deux, car je ne connaissais personne d'autre à joindre, quant à la carte de crédit, depuis que j'avais comprit ce qu'était la valeur de l'argent, elle restait au fond de mon baluchon en unique recours d'urgences. Pour mes dépenses, je trouvais des petits boulots par ci et par là, juste le temps de quelques jours, je visitais et je repartais très vite. Cela car en même pas quelques jours parfois moins, je ressentais une impression étrange que ma place ne devrais pas être là. En allant toujours plus loin, je fuyais cette impression.

J'avais promis à Angela d'être de retour pour son anniversaire. Il me restait trois semaines. Le concept d'anniversaire m'avait je l'avoue un tant soit peu déstabilisé mais si c'était pour faire plaisir à mon amie, je devais admettre que cette idée m'excitait. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de cadeau.

J'avais alors demander l'aide de l'autre seule personne qui faisait partie de mon existence.

J'avais reçu l'adresse par sms dans la nuit, du moins il faisait nuit en Bolivie. Une chance que je sois douer en orientation, songeais je alors que je grimpais la première marche du perron. La villa blanche des Cullen surplombait un coin de forêt un peu éloigné de la petite ville de Forks, là où habiter Cillia chez les Weber. C'était une bâtisse immense avec une architecture assez moderne, malgré moi, elle me donnait envie.

Je sonnais une fois. Carlisle m'avait prévenu qu'il serait seul pour me voir. Personne ne répondit. Je rejetais mes cheveux en arrières en soupirant.

Ils m'arrivaient aux mollets en une cascade de boucle d'un noir corbeau à présent. Au fil des années, ils avaient poussées et en sortant de ma cage j'avais tenue à les conserver, une sorte de vestige de mes années volées.

Je composais rapidement le numéro de Carlisle mais je raccrochais immédiatement, je me doutais qu'il devait être à l'hôpital, je ne voulais pas le déranger pour une raison aussi futile pour l'instant. Mais comme si il avait deviné, c'est Carlisle qui fit raisonner dans ma poche les premières notes de « Make Me Wanna Die » par The Pretty Reckless.

allo ?

je suis désolé, Bella. J'ai encore une opération, tu pourrais m'attendre ? tu es où en ce moment ?

là ?...euh pas loin de chez toi, mentis je un peu pour pas le faire culpabiliser.

Bien, quand tu arriveras sur mon perron, fait le tour de la maison sur la gauche, il y a une porte sur le balcon au dessus du garage, avec tes capacités je suis sure qu'elle est accessible pour toi, tu as juste à rentrer un code sur un petit clavier électronique sur l'encadrement de la porte, quatre chiffre, le jour et le mois où j'ai sauvé Cillia, tu te rappel la date ?

J'aurais plutôt du mal à l'oublier, marmonnais je. Merci, je vais t'attendre…mais tu es sur que…

Ne t'en fais pas, ma femme est à un salon de décoration intérieur à l'autre bout du continent et mes enfants ne rentrent pas du lycée avant cinq bonne heures.

Merci.

Comme il l'avait indiqué le balcon était à deux mètres aux dessus de la grande porte du garage, pliant un peu mes jambes, je pris un peu d'élan et bondit tel un félin. Atterrissant sur la pointe d'un pied de manière fluide et gracile. Je soulevais le couvercle en plastique transparent du petit clavier et tapais le code.

En ouvrant, je pénétrais dans un corridor et je pensais soudain que Carlisle ne m'avait pas dit quoi faire en attendant. Il me paraissait plus qu'impolie de visiter sans permission, essentiellement les chambres de l'étage. Je me contentais donc de trouver l'escalier vers le rez-de-chaussée puis la cuisine. Après tout autant se servir, me décidais je en ouvrant le servir, ce n'était pas comme si les habitants de la demeure aller avoir une quelconque utilité de leur nourriture humaine.

Une petite brique individuelle de lait avec sa paille plantée dedans à la main, je préférais remontais sur le balcon par lequel j'étais passer plutôt que de rester enfermée. Je finis donc par m'asseoir sur la rambarde, les jambes dans le vide.

**POV Edward.**

J'en avais plus que marre ! Là, je craque ! Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi cette fois, si il croit que ça me fait plaisir d'être la cible de toutes ces filles. Ce qu'il pouvait être immature parfois ! Il fallait que je me calme.

Une fois encore je portais les yeux à l'horloge de bord de ma voiture. Dire que quelques heures me paraissaient si long. C'était assez ironique surtout pour un immortel. Cinq heures encore à supporter le lycée, je ne suis pas sur que je tiendrais. Il me restait pile une heure avant que je reprenne les cours. J'avais le temps de faire un saut à la maison pour jouer un peu de piano. Cela me détendrait.

Emmett avait abusé cette fois, parié avec Rosalie que je pouvais survivre un coup entier à côté de Jessica Stanley et de ses pensées obsessionnelles. Il s'était donc lever en Espagnol à peine m'étais je assis en cachant ses pensées pour ne me laisser aucune échappatoire puis il avait inviter le jeune fille à s'asseoir près de moi. Et comme on devait faire un exercice oral en binôme, je m'étais retrouvé à devoir converser avec elle.

Ses pensées avaient étés si abject que j'avais brisé plusieurs stylos d'une poigne.

Je me rappelais qu'il ne devait y avoir personne à la maison en ce moment. Je démarrais donc, mettant les gaz en route vers notre villa aux abords de Forks. Carlisle m'avait parut un peu distant avec moi ce matin comme tentant de me cacher quelques choses mais sans être deviné dans sa manœuvre en cachant ses pensées directement. Peu être étais je un peu parano ?

Esmée me manquait un peu aussi, je savais que ce n'étais que deux jours mais de toute la famille, elle était celle qu'on était habituer à voir toujours à la maison pour nous accueillir en revenant des cours. Je me garais devant le perron, sortais de façon mécanique, fermée à clef la voiture et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour entrée.

Mais une fois à l'intérieur quelque choses me sembla différent. Une odeur. Elle était divine. Ma gorge s'enflammait littéralement. Une douleur qui faisait du bien, je sais cela me semble tellement sans queue ni tête. C'était boisé. Sucré. Un mélange de fraise et de freesia avec quelque chose de plus doux, de la cannelle. Je serrais mes clefs dans mon poing, un peu mal assuré. Je poursuivais cette odeur dans la cuisine prés du réfrigérateur puis dans les escaliers que je montais rapidement. Elle me guidait aveuglément. Aucune lucidité n'avait sa place à cet instant. Je poussais la porte en silence. Elle ne distingua pas ma présence dans mon dos. Ses jambes dans le vide se balançaient distraitement. Elle bu encore une gorgée. Je ne la voyais que de dos.

Je n'apercevais qu'une immense cascade de boucles d'une longueur démesurée.

qui êtes vous ?

J'avais parlé sans m'en rendre compte, elle sursauta en faisant volte face, oubliant où elle était assise, elle tomba dans le vide…


	5. la suite d'une rencontre

**Merci encore pour vos nouvelles reviews. Alors pour répondre à vos questions, oui Angela sait pour leur statut d'immortel, Carlisle conserve d'ailleurs le contact avec elle pour la promesse certes mais aussi pour surveiller ce qu'elle pourrait révéler car au début Angela n'a que sept ans, elle aurait pu dire ce qu'elle avait vu lorsque les Volturri ont tuer ses parents à sa famille d'accueille. Hier si j'ai pu publier autant c'est essentiellement par ce que je l'ais avait déjà écrit ces chapitres là. Maintenant bien sur ça sera un rythme plus lent. Désolée. Quant à mes fautes, vous prêchez une convaincue, j'ai beau être une littéraire, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle au niveau de l'orthographe et de la syntaxe, la risée de la classe quoi ! Une bêta est une bonne idée mais je n'ais personne sous la main et j'ai horreur de me relire avant plusieurs mois de sorte que j'oublis un peu mon histoire et que je la redécouvre à chaque fois, donc j'avoue, je suis honteuse d'avoir fait des fautes pareils, j'espères que cela ne vous dégoûtera pas de lire la suite, biz.**

**Oh ! et pour les six murs, je comptais aussi le plafond et le sol mais c'est vrai que c'est trop mal dit.**

Chapitre 5 :

**POV Edward :**

Mon corps s'activa de lui-même, et déjà je l'avais rattrapée par le poigné. Un seul instinct avait raisonner en moi : tout faire pour qu'elle n'ait pas mal.

Je la remontais rapidement sur le balcon, bien en équilibre sur ses deux pieds.

Nos iris s'accrochèrent pour ne plus dévier. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, je sentais son souffle chaud comme ma peau de marbre, me frôlant, me faisant frissonner. Ses traits réguliers se traçaient en moi à mesure que je la dévisageais. Elle était belle, non pas une beauté fatale du genre de Rosalie, ma sœur, mais un je ne sais quoi de gracieux et d'envoûtant. Ma poigne toujours sur son bras puisait dans sa tiédeur naturelle, une douce chaleur bienfaitrice qui me picotait au toucher. Son cœur avait une mélopée lente qui se répercutait dans tout mon être.

C'était si intense.

L'océan de chocolat de ses yeux tout bourdonnant de secrets. Et ce silence…silence ? Je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre ! Aucune de ses pensées ne me parvenaient.

L'envol soudain d'un oiseau proche de nous, nous fit sursauter à l'unissons, rompant notre fascination l'un pour l'autre.**(Et là, tu te dis : saleté de piaff !, lol)**

Je me détachais d'elle, reculant d'un pas prudent.

qui es tu ? que fais tu ici ?

J'avais parlé sèchement et mon regard ne devait pas être des plus aimables.

Mais tout ce que je venais de ressentir, c'était simplement trop…trop fort. Et tout cela par sa seule présence. Je détestais prendre conscience qu'elle avait eut un effet aussi incontrôlable sur moi. Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Déjà que je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait à présent.

Elle leva les mains en signe d'addiction avec un sourire aimable.

Ne mords pas ! Je m'en vais.

Elle se détourna vers la rambarde prête à l'enjamber mais une fois encore je me mouvais sans plus réfléchir et l'arrêtais.

Analysant mon geste à toute vitesse dans mon esprit, je tentais d'en identifier les raisons. La réponse s'imposa à moi, d'elle-même : je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'évapore, que tout ceci n'est été qu'une illusion, elle devait restée encore…prés de moi. Je voulais savoir, connaître, qui était elle ? ce qui l'amenait jusqu'ici…jusqu'à moi.

je ne vais pas me faire mal, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, rit elle amusée.

Elle avait une vois douce, presque une caresse. Je me secouais un peu la tête, sa flagrance ne m'aidait en rien à retrouver ma lucidité.

…que fais tu ici ? répétais je pour montrer un semblant de contenance.

J'attendais Carlisle. Il avait dit qu'il n'y aurait personne avant « cinq bonne heures », mima t elle les guillemets exagérément.

Cinq heures ?...ah oui ! Le lycée ! J'étais revenu du lycée à l'improviste.

Je la regardais fixement encore une fois en silence. Quelque part, je devais remercier Emmett pour ses plans foireux, sans lui je ne l'aurais pas trouvée. Quelle ironie !

j'étais revenu pour me détendre…loin des autres.

Je dérange un peu ton programme, alors ?

Non ! me récriais je.

J'avais peur. Plus que je ne l'avais jamais ressentit auparavant. Elle ne devait pas partir !

Calme toi, Edward ! M'exonérais je, tu vas l'effrayé.

je veux dire…que Carlisle m'en voudrait de te chasser alors qu'il t'a invité. Je ferais honte aux préceptes de bienséance et de politesse qu'il m'a inculqué, ne crois tu pas ?

Elle regarda vers la forêt, hésitante, puis me refit face, tournant le dos à sa sortie. Je lui tendis la main bien moins confiant que je ne le laissais paraître.

je suis Edward Cullen, le benjamin de la famille.

Bella, plaça t elle sa paume tiède dans la mienne, juste une amie.

Et là, comme un idiot, je ne su quoi faire ou dire. Comme comprenant mon malaise, elle prit la parole la première.

tu voulais te détendre de quelle manière ?

ah euh en jouant un peu de piano mais…

Son regard s'était enflammé, tout scintillant d'excitation, trop craquant !

je peux t'écouter ?

Sa voix était une supplique, son regard insistant me faisait penser à une petite fille qui voulait ouvrir son cadeau de noël avec avidité. Comment lui refuser ?

Je la précédais dans le corridor. Une impression furtive se dessina sur sa mine joyeuse lorsqu'on rentra dans la maison mais elle passa outre. Courageuse, appréciais je, elle passais à travers une peur, déduisis je.

Une fois face au piano, elle courut tout autour, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Je devinais qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Je m'installais sur le tabouret, elle prit place dans la canapé devant moi, où s'installe habituellement ma famille pour m'écouter jouer quand l'envie leur en prenait. Elle s'affala, les jambes suspendues par-dessus l'accoudoir, décidément, s'asseoir sagement ne semblait pas lui convenir.

D'un accord tacite par nos regards, mes doigts commencèrent leurs mouvements au dessus des touches. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lire la partition. La musique était dans ma tête, cherchant obstinément à sortir.

Bella ferma ses paupières, pour savourer mes notes, ses lèvres formèrent une sourire tendre. Elle était adorable.

**POV Bella :**

Il m'avait fait peur. Il m'avait mis mal à l'aise. Quel vampire étrange…

Il jouait merveilleusement bien.

Quand je l'avais vue…je ne sais comment le dire avec de simples mots qui ne rendrait que trop fade et terne ce que j'avais ressentit. J'avais perdu tout savoir, toute connaissances, tous ce qui n'étaient pas lui. C'était une sensation chaude, grisante, inconnue. Elle ne me faisait pas peur même si je ne pouvais y apposer un nom, j'aimais ce mystère. C'était léger et agréable…je sentais que j'étais enfin à ma place, là, tout prés de lui.

La musique qu'il jouait n'était que tendresse.

Il était beau avec cet air concentré, il voulait tout donner, je le sentais ainsi.

C'était un vampire. Il fallait que je garde cela en mémoire. Oui, mais après tout Carlisle aussi…

Carlisle…Edward avait les mêmes iris que son père adoptif, signe de son alimentation « végétarienne », pourtant j'y percevais une différence : une incandescence. J'avais l'impression que son regard portait sur moi me faisait fondre.

A ce moment là, un lien semblait nous tenir connecter, lui et moi, rien que tout les deux.

Absurde. Il devait me prendre pour une bizarrerie, aucun intérêt. Et à mesure que mes pensées s'emmêlaient, une crainte naissait en moi. Celle qu'il me rejette.

Ma bulle illusoire, où je nous croyais seuls au monde, vola en éclats.

Carlisle entra, nerveux, précipitamment pour nous rejoindre.

**POV Edward :**

Carlisle était arrivé. Et je lui en voulais pour cela. Il avait rompu un moment parfait de plénitude.

Il alla vers Bella, anxieux. Je compris avec gêne pourquoi par le biais de ses pensées.

_Elle n'a pas fuit Edward ? C'est un miracle. J'aurais de la chance si elle ne disparaît pas dans la nature après cette rencontre. Elle aime si peu nous côtoyer…_

Il lui fit la bise, à la manière d'un père. Elle se laissa faire avec un sourire aimable.

Edward, s'assit il à côté d'elle se tournant vers moi, je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt.

Je ne savais pas que tu allais recevoir de la visite. Désolé de m'être ingérer. De toute façon, il faut que je reparte, les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

Dire ces mots m'étaient horripilant, mais je jouais mon rôle. Pourquoi fallait il que je m'éloigne si vite d'elle ? C'est comme cela que ça marché ? On me donner un bien inestimable pour me l'arracher tout de suite après ? J'aurais voulus ne pouvoir bouger, ainsi j'aurais eut l'obligation de rester.

_Merci, Edward._ Pensa Carlisle.

Si il savait à quel point ce qu'il pensait à cet instant me rendait malade.

j'ai été ravi, Bella. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

Merci, tu es un formidable pianiste.

Son compliment gonfla mon cœur de fierté mais elle ne répondit pas d'affirmation à mon invitation tacite à revenir me voir, juste un hochement de tête poli. Et je franchis la porte de la villa…

**En fait, je préfère m'exprimer en POV Edward mais j'ai peur que ça ne fasse pas assez détailler sur le partage de leur sentiment, sur cette intensité partager que j'ai vu dans certaine fanfic, moi aussi j'aimerais écrire aussi bien. Donc les POV varieront au gré de ma fantaisie, disons. Au prochain chapitre, à plus !**


	6. l'illumination

**Merci encore pour vox nouvelles reviews, grâce à vous je prends un peu plus confiance en ce que je « ponds ». Et c'est vrai que les dialogues une fois publier perdre leur tirets, je vais trouvé un truc, promis. Ça y est trouvé ! j'ai changée l'écriture, j'espère que cela ne vas pas se changer quand je publierais et faites attention les pensées, elles, sont en italiques.**

**Et enfin la suite !**

Chapitre 6 :

**POV Edward :**

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer….

Je pouvais peu être faire demi tour, la voir ne serais ce qu'un instant, encore, prétexter avoir oublier un devoir pour le lycée ou autre.

Son odeur me manquait déjà. Je mentirais si je ne disais pas que c'était le sang le plus tentateur que je n'ais jamais connu…même le monstre qui sommeillé en moi ne pouvait se rabaisser à la toucher. Une sorte d'instinct protecteur qui me poussait à la savoir bien, saine et sauve. Elle était pour moi d'une telle pureté. Ma soif de sang était écrasée par mon besoin de ne lui faire aucun mal, de ne lui donner aucun prétexte pour s'éloigner de moi, de ne pas l'effrayer. Je voulais qu'elle vienne à moi, qu'elle m'apprécie, me cachais derrière un masque que je ne suis pas mais qui me ferais apprécier d'elle.

Je prenais peu à peu conscience de ceci alors que je marchais en véritable automate vers mon cours d'algèbres. Je ne remarquais même pas mon frère, Jasper qui marchait à mes côtés vers notre cours en commun.

Il se stoppa, surpris, alors que je marchais encore, mes pensées centraient sur Bella.

Edward ? m'interpella t il incertain.

Je me tournais vers lui, réalisant sa présence.

tu…tu es tombé amoureux ?

Je me figeais, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle hachuré. Je sentais mon cœur froid se réchauffait pour ensuite exploser. Amoureux…amoureux…ses paroles se répétaient en boucles dans ma tête. J'étais épris…de Bella.

Edward ! Edward ! haleta Jasper.

Je remarquais qu'il était à bout de souffle, tout étourdit, appuyé contre le mur du couloir.

calme toi ! je t'en pris, c'est trop intense, articula t il difficilement.

Désolé.

Malgré cela, je ne pouvais retenir un sourire jouissif. Mon sourire fut contagieux car Jasper m'en retourna un tout aussi content. On repris notre chemin avant que ça ne sonne à nouveau.

Alice va te faire la fête, se moqua t il.

Il avait prononcé le nom de sa dulcinée avec amour comme à chaque fois. Je lui répondis d'un rictus exaspéré qui déclencha son hilarité.

alors…

alors ?

parles moi de cette perle rare, encouragea t il, on te laisse à peine deux heures et tu nous revient amoureux…même fou amoureux, repensa t il à l'intensité de la vague d'émotions que je lui avais insuffler.

Il trouvait cela exceptionnel, incroyable…et très déstabilisant.

où étais tu, alors ?

hè ! c'est Alice la curieuse généralement, pas toi, reprochais je faussement.

Je n'arrivais plus à refreiner ma bonne humeur.

j'étais à la maison.

Il fit une de ces mines ahuries que je ris en m'installant à ma place.

Des regards curieux nous observer fixement. Il était rare de me voir rire. Les filles présentes pensaient pour la majorité la même chose, que cela me rendait encore plus beau.

là, il faut que tu m'expliques, avoua Jasper.

Carlisle a fait en sorte que personne ne soit à la maison aujourd'hui pour recevoir une amie.

En prononçant ces mots, je me mis à ressentir deux sentiments contradictoires, lui raconter la rendait plus réelle à ma plus grande fierté mais en parler me faisais aussi la partager, j'aurais voulus la garder pour moi, une sorte de jardin secret.

on ne va pas te l'enlevée, chuchota Jasper.

J'oubliais parfois qu'il lisait en moi.

humaine ? s'intéressa t il un peu réticent.

J'opinais.

Jasper était le plus récent végétarien parmi nous, celui qui avait le plus de problème au niveau de son contrôle auprès des humains.

et son nom ?

Bella.

Je le prononçais avec vénération.

Il ne demanda rien de plus, c'était pour des gestes comme celui-ci qu'il était mon meilleur ami. Je n'aurais de tout manière rien pu ajouter à cela, je ne savais rien d'elle.

Je passais donc le reste de ma journée de cours à ne penser qu'à elle mais avec un tant soit peu de contenance sinon Jasper allait nous faire un malaise.

**POV Bella :**

Télépathe ! Il était télépathe ! Non, mais qu'elle idiote !

Evidemment qu'il m'avait dire au revoir plutôt sèchement tout à l'heure.

Je rougissais à tout ce que j'avais penser en sa présence, j'avais été si incohérente.

Il devait être bien agacé. Mais par politesse, il n'avait fait aucune remarque acerbe alors qu'il en aurait eut tout les droits et ceux justifier. Je ne devais pas être la seule à apprécier sa compagnie, à le trouver beau comme un dieu.

L'imaginais avec d'autres femme me fit serrer les poings dans ma course.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang ?

Carlisle m'avait expliqué sur un ton d'excuse les dons de ses enfants. Je mettais rendue compte qu'il avait peur que je lui tienne rigueur de cette rencontre impromptue entre son fils et moi, comme si j'allais m'enfuir et refusais de le contacter de nouveau. Si il pouvait seulement savoir ce que cette rencontre m'avait fait éprouver.

En fin de compte, je n'avais pas réussis à me concentrer sur ma tâche première qui était de trouver des cadeaux d'anniversaires à Angela, anciennement prénommée Cillia.

J'étais repartie, honteuse, contrariée et excessivement…à vrai dire, je ne sais pas. C'était la première fois que je ressentais cette sensation. Je ne pouvais dire si mes pieds toucher encore terre tellement je me sentais légère.

Je me stoppais en bordure de forêt face au lycée.

Je voulais faire la surprise de mon retour à Angela mais l'idée d'apercevoir Edward me faisait hésiter. J'avais envie de le voir encore, même de loin. Mais entendre mes pensées et me rencontrer m'avaient parut lui être désagréable peu être devais je m'abstenir…

La sonnerie de fin de cours raisonna me faisant décider et d'une démarche déterminée je me dirigeais vers le parking du petit établissement scolaire.

**POV Edward :**

Bella ! s'exclama une voie ravie et féminine.

Je n'avais pas encore atteint la sortie que j'entendais une voix que j'identifiais comme étant celle d'Angela Weber. Je ne la connaissais que de vue. Elle avait dit « Bella » ?

Je me précipitais sous l'étonnement de ma famille, qui me suivait. J'avais un mal fou à ne pas courir au maximum de mes capacités. Je ne pouvais cependant pas oublier qu'on était entouré d'humain et elle-même était une humaine.

Me rappelant cela, je sentis ma nature défaitiste revenir au galop. Il avait elle, une pureté sans pareil et il y avait moi, un monstre qui n'aurait jamais du exister…Nos mondes étaient à des lieux loin l'un de l'autre.

Mais quand je l'aperçus enfin du pas de la porte que je venais de franchir, elle était plus bas sur le parking, tout mes ruminements furent relégué au dernier plan.

Angela lâcha la main de son petit ami, Ben, pour courir jusqu'à elle et lui sautait au cou. Les deux adolescentes étaient visiblement très proche.

Bella paraissait connaître Carlisle depuis un moment visiblement de même qu'Angela.

Je savais qu'Angela était une enfant adoptée, chose qui était un secret pour le reste du lycée en dehors de ma famille et de Ben à qui elle l'avait confié mais quel était le lien entre elles ? Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu Bella avant aujourd'hui ? Que ce soit en chair et en os ou par le biais de pensées, je crois que je m'en serais souvenu à n'en pas douter.

je suis contente de te revoir !

je te l'avais promis, non ?...eh tu dois être Ben, le petit ami, lui serra t elle la main alors qu'il les rejoignait sans précipitation, c'était sa manière à lui de leur laisser un semblant d'intimidé avant de s'introduire.

Il était prévenant et je le savais aussi gentil et une peu blagueur.

je suis Bella, une amie.

Encore ? Elle m'avait dit la même chose, malgré moi, j'étais jaloux.

« la meilleure amie », rectifia t il, Angela m'a beaucoup parler de toi.

Même lui en savait plus que moi sur elle, c'était injuste ! Je serrais les poings en grinçant des dents, inconsciemment. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas aperçus alors que je ne regardais qu'elle.

tu es revenue quand ? d'où ?

minute ! minute ! S'amusa t elle.

Elle avait un rire splendide. Je n'étais pas le seul garçon à le remarquer et à l'observer, à présent que le parking se peuplait peu à peu. Alice plaqua sa main sur ma bouche alors que j'étais tenté de grogner pour faire peur à tout ces adolescent boutonneux qui pensait un peu trop à mon goût à ma Bella. Ma sœur m'entraîna vers notre voiture pour que je ne me fasse pas trop remarquer ainsi à stagner en haut des marches.

Alors j'étais en Bolivie et je suis arrivée en début d'après midi.

Oh non ! Elle n'était pas d'ici. Tant pis j'irais faire un virée vers chez elle.

tu as mangé ? lui lança un regard suspicieux son amie.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire poli en coin.

Réponds ! exigea Angela.

Je…, elle cherchait désespéramment une excuse pour ne pas se faire gronder c'était attendrissant, non…je n'ais pas encore eu l'occasion de passé à mon appartement.

Bella !

Angela avait raison, ce n'était pas prudent, Bella devait faire attention à elle. Pourquoi n'avais je rien dans mon sac à lui donner à grignoter ? Bon dieu ! Combien de fois manger les humains déjà par jours ? Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir, cela faisait si longtemps que ces questions n'avaient plus aucune importance pour nous, immortels.

tu as fait quoi alors depuis que tu es revenue ?

on est bien curieuse, je trouve.

J'espérais juste que tu m'annonces l'existence d'un garçon là-dessous.

Carlisle est un garçon, c'est vrai.

Bella, tu es désespérante ! Je te parlais d'un petit copain !

Bella ne su quoi dire, elle se contenta juste d'haussais les épaules. Moi, j'étais plus que satisfait, cela signifiait qu'elle ne voyait personne.

Je me reprochais cette pensée, ce n'était pas bien ! Je ne devais pas !

pitié, dis moi que tu passes la soirée avec moi !

euh oui, bien sur, enfin si le pasteur Weber est d'accord, évidemment.

Il le sera toujours si c'est pour que je passe du temps avec toi. Il te vénère.

Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer, Ben tu viens avec nous, bien sur ?

Avec plaisir. Tu prévois quoi, Angie ?

Cinéma, il y a toute une soirée de rediffusion de vieux films en noir et blanc de Lillian Gish prévue ce soir **(une de mes actrices préférées, si ça vous intéresse).**

Cinéma ?

Génial ! tu ne connais pas ! c'est moi qui vais t'initier ! se récria Angela.

Bella ne connaissait pas le cinema ? Ben se poser la même question.

il n'y a pas de cinéma dans ta ville ?

Bella et Angela échangèrent un regard, je pouvais y lire une profonde blessure commune. Les pensées d'Angela étaient des flashs pour la plupart refoulés : la mort de ses parents biologiques, une pièce sombre et réduite, la silhouette de Bella se superposait à tous ses souvenirs d'enfance à ce que je pouvais en juger. Rien de précis et de compréhensible.

je viens d'un petit village isolé, mentit Bella.

Tragique, compatit Ben avec un ton taquin, n'y voyant que du feu.

Alors cinéma, opina Bella, on se rejoint où ?

Devant, on ira manger après, organisa Angela.

Je ne lui connaissais pas une personnalité aussi vive, elle me faisait un peu penser à Alice.

je dois repasser à l'appartement, à plus tard ! S'éloigna Bella.

Un appartement ? C'était la seconde fois qu'il en faisait mention, j'aurais peu être pas besoin de faire un virée jusqu'en Bolivie en fin de compte.

Elle était seule, c'était ma chance. Ma sœur, Alice, me poussa même avec un sourire pétillant en sa direction.

Bella, appelais je en trottinant vers elle.

Elle fit volte face, perplexe.

Edward ?

Mon prénom sur ses lèvres me fit frémir, j'aurais voulus assaillirent ses lèvres de baisers. Jasper déglutis dans mon dos sous le coup de mon désir soudain et violent. Rosalie siffla entre ses dents, contrariée. Alice jubilait. Tandis qu'Emmett rigola, léger, comme à son habitude. Mais je ne faisais attention plus qu'à Bella.

Elle paraissait en proie à un conflit intérieur, très surprise que je lui adresse la parole semblerait il.

ça ne va pas ? m'enquis je anxieux.

J'aurais tellement voulus savoir à quoi elle pensait, elle allait me rendre dingue. Ma frustration était omniprésente.

si, ça va, je suis surprise que tu…enfin tu es partit un peu sèchement tout à l'heure, je pensais que je te contrarier.

Il est vrais que lorsque je l'avais salué, j'étais en colère contre Carlisle, j'ai du me montrer un peu agressif.

ne penses pas cela, s'il te plait.

Ma voix était torturée, si seulement elle deviner à quel point elle se trompait.

ce n'était pas contre toi…j'étais un peu agacé de devoir retourner au lycée.

Elle regarda derrière moi le bâtiment scolaire. Ses yeux, les portes uniques de son âme, exprimaient une certaine envie.

je n'y suis jamais aller, confessa t elle avec un sourire triste.

Je ne voulais pas voir cette expression, ni cette petite ride entre ses sourcils que je voulais faire disparaître.

pourquoi ça ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, me dévisageant avec un intérêt renouvelé.

tu ne…Carlisle ne t'as rien dit ?

dit quoi ?

Elle rejeta ses longues boucles démesurées en arrière en un geste nerveux, réalisant soudain une chose qui avait son importance, son regard se détournait du mien, ne se posant nulle part en particulier.

euh rien d'important…il faut que j'y aille, désolée.

Elle repartit précipitamment. Je l'avais fait fuir, mais je ne comprenais pas comment. Elle entra dans la forêt pour y disparaître.

Je me sentais un peu vide et insatisfait de cet échange, elle m'avait laissé sur ma faim…

**Voili ! C'est un peu plus long, je crois. Je vais tentais de faire des chapitres plus long à partir de maintenant. Bon j'ai essayé de choisir un écrite pour les dialogues qui soient lisible donc…rien, en fait. Biz, à bientôt.**


	7. une frustration qui se dévelloppe

**Salut, je commencerais par vous apprendre que j'écris une autre petite OS si vous êtes curieux. Et ensuite je m'excuse, pourquoi ? Car certain d'entre vous m'ont poser des questions mais comme j'y réponds dans ce prochain chapitre, je vous oblige à lire (et là je suis censée faire un espèce de rire démoniaque mais…bah je ris pas souvent trop frigide ! lol)**

**Comme je l'ais prouver dans mes précédents chapitres, j'apprécies les critiques constructives donc si vous avez d'autre questions ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !**

**Enfin la suite !**

Chapitre 7 :

**POV Bella :**

Il ne lisait pas mes pensées ? Comment ? Mon bouclier ?

Je l'avais appelé plusieurs fois par la pensée pour le voir réagir mais rien, il n'avait pas bronchait.

Je faisais les cents pas dans l'appartement.

« Mon appartement », c'était une des choses que j'avais du mal à prononcer ou à considérer comme tel, comme un chez moi. Dit ainsi, il m'aurait parut être concret, une chose qu'il m'était possible de perdre…encore une fois. Je me refusais d'accorder de l'importance à ce genre de considération. Chez moi c'était partout et nulle part à la fois.

Pour en revenir à Edward, notre échange m'avait laissé comprendre qu'il ignorait mon passé. Carlisle avait conservé le secret de mon appartenance à sa vie, même après mon départ pour un tour du monde.

Edward ne savait pas qui j'étais c'est pour cela qu'il s'était montré charmant avec moi, rien de plus. Mais cela ne durerait pas. Il ne pouvait peu être pas pénétrer mon esprit mais il le pouvait pour Carlisle et aussi pour Angela, sûrement.

Nous avait il entendu tout à l'heure sur le parking ?

C'était définitif, j'allais finir par devenir chèvre !

**POV Edward :**

Je conduisais vers la villa. Jasper à l'arrière de mon siège soupirait pour la énième fois. Mon humeur se modifiait toutes les quelques secondes. Quelque part je culpabilisais un peu de ne lui laissait aucun répit mais à ce stade là, je ne pouvais plus me contenir.

Emmett, à côté de lui, espérait qu'il y est de l'action du genre : que je finisse par transformer en vampire nouveau né la jeune fille dont j'étais tombé fou amoureux. Je grognais pour lui rappelait que je l'entendais.

Alice prévoyait déjà une journée shoping avec Bella, elle la trouver d'un charme magnifique tout naturel mais elle ne savait vraiment pas comment s'habiller correctement.

Rose, elle, était celle dont les pensées me préoccupait le plus, elle me pensait stupide. Comme si j'avais eut le moindre contrôle sur cette libération soudaine de sentiment en moi. Et elle pensait déjà à un plan d'attaque pour tuer Bella si celle-ci devait découvrir notre « particularité » et devenir un danger pour notre famille.

Etrangement, tous pensaient une chose en commun : ils pensaient qu'elle aussi tomberait rapidement amoureuse de moi, qu'elle se jetterait dans mes bras. Pour eux, ils n'y avaient rien d'autre d'envisageable comme suite aux événements d'aujourd'hui. Dans leur esprit, on finirait ensemble, on aurait un avenir commun. Cela était bien trop beau…trop irréel. Ils me donnaient de l'espoir…

Jasper n'avait pu me dire ce qu'elle avait ressentit prés de moi, tout comme ses pensées m'étaient fermées, ses sentiments étaient inaccessibles à mon frère. En réalité, cela me soulagé plus qu'autre chose, j'aurais été jaloux du pouvoir qu'il aurait eut sur elle.

Alice se révéla tout aussi aveugle sur le futur de Bella.

Rien.

Je pris le dernier virage en épingle à cheveux à vitesse grand V, on arriva à la villa très vite. Je pénétrais dans la ville le premier.

Carlisle faisait la comptabilité de notre famille sur le comptoir de la cuisine. D'ordinaire il travaillait toujours dans son bureau à l'étage. Mais jamais quand Esmée était absente, c'était sa manière à lui de montrer qu'elle lui manqué, sa manière à lui de recherché sa présence ou du moi les souvenirs de sa présence. Esmée était très maternelle que ce soit envers nous ou de simple inconnue, elle était celle qui cuisiner dans notre maison, n'ayant plus besoin de nourriture humaine et devant quand même en acheter pour sauvegarder les apparence, elle cuisinait souvent pour ne pas la gaspiller, cela lui permettait régulièrement de faire du bénévolat dans des œuvres de charité ou encore à des kermesses. Elle était la matriarche de notre « famille ».

Il aurait voulut aller avec elle, juste en amoureux, mais ses obligations à l'hôpital de la ville l'avaient retenues ici.

- Bienvenue, nous accueillit il paternaliste.

- …tu m'expliques maintenant ? Soupirais je.

- Non, Edward, si Bella souhaite parler d'elle, elle le fera. C'est une jeune fille méfiante. Elle ne me fait déjà pas entièrement confiance, je ne vais pas en plus raconter aux autres ce qu'elle veut garder pour elle. Mais je dois avouer que je m'étonne de ton intérêt…

- Il est amoureux, claironna Alice en sautillant partout autour de moi.

Carlisle ma regardait, stupéfait. Ses pensées étaient incohérentes. Il était fier d'une part, car j'avais enfin trouver ce que tous ont autour de moi depuis des décennies au sein de notre clan : l'amour. Mais d'un autre côté il était très inquiet pour moi.

- tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? pas pour elle ?

Il me cacha ses pensées précipitamment.

- je dirais juste que Bella sait se défendre toute seule.

- il m'a semblait qu'elle était proche de toi, non ? pourquoi penses tu qu'elle ne te fait pas vraiment confiance ?

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

- ce n'est pas dans sa nature. On ne lui a pas appris…

J'ignorais comment il avait apprit à faire cela mais il parlait d'une chose pour en pensait une autre, des pensées importantes cachées sous des choses futiles.

- tu as dû t'entraîner longtemps pour me cacher tes pensées si aisément.

- un peu plus de dix ans, admit il.

Je devinais qu'il ne me dirait rien de plus.

…

La nuit commençait tout juste à s'étendre au dessus de nos têtes. Je restais derrière le volant, m'enfonçant un peu dans mon siège pour ne pas être trop visible par rapport au point de vue de devant le cinéma. J'attendais qu'elle arrive.

Angela était la première arrivée, toute seule et à pied, je voyais dans sa tête qu'elle allait demander à Ben de la raccompagner chez elle après le restaurant. Son esprit s'égarait parfois, il évoquait des souvenirs confus que je n'arrivais pas à saisir.

En si peu de temps j'avais découvert tant de lacune à mon don, à ma seconde ouïe, celle sur laquelle je m'appuyais tellement, je me sentais un peu craintif et bien vulnérable, je l'admets.

Un homme approcha de ma camarade. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

Réagissant très vite, je sortis de ma voiture et trottinait vers elle, le plus naturellement possible. Alors qu'il allait l'aborder je l'interrompis.

- Angela !

Elle me fit alors un grand sourire reconnaissant.

- tu es en retard ! me donna t elle la réplique.

- désolé.

Je lançais un regard peu améne à l'inconnu, il déglutit distinctement et repartit rapidement sans demander son reste.

- merci, Edward.

- je ne voulais pas que tu ais d'ennuis, c'est tout…

Et Bella aurait été triste sinon, achevais je ensuite en silence. J'allais m'éloigner pour retourner dans ma voiture.

- attends !...Je t'ais vue parler à Bella tout à l'heure.

- c'est exact.

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

- et tu t'entends bien avec elle ? elle te parle sans s'enfuir ?

Tout comme Carlisle, elle me donnait l'impression que voir Bella sympathiser avec d'autres était une chose exceptionnelle.

- euh oui, on est resté plus d'heure dans la même pièce sans problème, si c'est cela que tu cherches à savoir.

_Parfait, _pensa t elle.

- tu ne voudrais pas venir au ciné avec nous ? je serais certainement « occupée » avec Ben, plaisanta t elle à l'aise, je ne voudrais pas que Bella tienne la chandelle.

_Ils seraient trop mignon ensemble, _ses pensées me réconfortaient.

- oui, je veux bien, merci.

Elle venait de m'offrir l'opportunité de mon existence, comment pourrais je jamais lui rendre cela ?

- Angela ! s'écria une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Bella courut les cent mètres qui nous séparait avant de sauter sur le dos de sa meilleure amie en crochetant son cou. Angela attrapa ses jambes avec la dextérité de l'habitude. Elle pensait que c'était amusant quelque fois les réactions enfantine de Bella. Elle avait relevée que Bella adorait le contact physique, câlins, embrassade, jouait avec les cheveux…

Mais elle ne la sentait assez à l'aise pour agir ainsi uniquement avec Carlisle et elle. Je soupirais une fois de plus porter par une pique de jalousie et une envie inconditionnelle d'être un des personnages privilégier de sa vie si ce n'est pas le plus privilégier même, elle n'aurait pu connaître un être plus avide d'elle que moi, conclus un peu funeste.

- Edward ?

Encore cette sensation brûlante et vitale de m'approprier ses lèvres.

- oui, je l'ais invité. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- non, du tout. Mais j'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez.

- c'est tout récent, me sourit Angela complice.

Ben arriva sur ce.


	8. le cine

**Salut, je pensais publier plus tôt mais voila ça ne c'est pas fait, je pourrais vous donner tout un tas d'excuse, tenez un échantillon : j'ai plein de devoir maison, c'est le début des révision pour le bac blanc pour avoir un peu de souffle pendant les vacances à venir, mon Internet ne marche que quand ça l'arrange, je commence à remplis mes dossiers pour l'année post-bac et j'en passe…**

**D'ailleurs à propos des vacances, j'imagine que beaucoup d'écrivain de fanfic sont un peu comme moi et auront du mal à publier de une il y a mes révisions et mes cours de dessin, et oui je suis une artiste, et de deux je vais bouger un peu dans la famille donc vous devrez un peu attendre mais dés que le bac blanc passe et que ça relâche un peu la pression, je publierais à la moindre occasion, je fais ça au feeling !**

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**POV Edward :**

Ses grands yeux me laissaient pour la plupart du temps frustrer mais là, alors que nous attendions dans la file pour prendre des confiseries, j'y lisais autre chose. De la méfiance…et de la crainte. Ben et Angela étaient devant nous. Ben était arrivé en courant, à bout de souffle en me voyant, il avait sursauter en s'arrêtant illico de respirer, j'avais hésiter entre en rire ou m'inquiétais. Mais d'un clin d'œil complice Angela l'avait fait changer de réaction du tout au tout. Ils étaient tout les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, il comprit immédiatement que sa belle voulait me faire me rapprocher de Bella, sans que ni elle ni moi ne remarquions son manège. Si elle pouvait deviner qu'à ce moment là je priais intérieurement pour que sa démarche marche.

Bella me regardait dans les yeux sans jamais se détourner, j'aimais avoir son attention plus qu'elle ne pourrait sans douter mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle insiste de trop, elle pourrait voir des choses qu'il ne vaudrait mieux ne pas savoir pour sa propre sécurité que ma peau était vraiment blanche par exemple…mais la sienne aussi après tout était plus blanche que la normale.

Quelque part, elle me renvoyait fortement le reflet d'une femme de notre race. Belle. Blanche. Hypnotique.

On n'avait encore rien dit.

- alors comme cela tu n'es jamais aller au lycée ?

- euh non, mon père m'envoyait des préceptrices.

A son ton distant, comme si cela n'avait jamais été sa vie, je devinais que ce n'était pas la bonne direction pour avoir une conversation avec elle.

- - tu connais mon père depuis longtemps ?

- - Carlisle ? Oh euh…Angela m'avait dit que ça faisait dix ans je crois…

Ne remarquait elle vraiment pas la tournure étrange de sa phrase ?

- il t'a connut enfant alors ?

- …peux tu arrêter si te plaît ? baissa t elle les yeux avec une voix un peu étouffer. Tu sauras tout bien assez tôt…

Quoi ?

Angela, nous interrompit en attrapant Bella pour la tirer face aux bonbons. Les formes sucrées lui parurent inconnues comme le pop-corn d'ailleurs, Ben, Angela et moi décidions de prendre un peu de tout dans nos assortiments pour lui faire goûter.

Etrangement, je m'entendais très bien avec le jeune couple d'humain, aucun d'eux tentaient de m'isolé au contraire, il cherchait à m'intégrer avec eux, Ben était un peu impulsif mais démonter une répartie très bien développer contre Bella et moi, il y avait beaucoup de place dans la salle mais Angela voulait aller dans un coin au fond pour pouvoir profiter de Ben sans trop choquer les vieilles dames présentes devant.

Du coup, Bella ne profiterait pas bien de sa première séance ainsi, m'étais je un peu inquiété. Ce fut les pensées d'Angela qui avait eut la même inquiétude qui m'encouragea à lui proposer alors de s'asseoir plus au milieu laissant un peu d'intimité à notre couple.

Le premier film avait débuté depuis cinq minutes, Bella avait déjà sursauté trois fois aux apparitions soudaines des personnages à l'écran. C'était attendrissant. Elle était fascinée et regardait l'écran d'un air très concentrer.

- tu n'avais pas mentit alors tu ne connais vraiment pas, soufflais je ne regardant qu'elle depuis le début.

- pourquoi aurais je mentis ? mais en fait c'est comme la télé mais en plus grand, puis il y a plein de monde et c'est pas chez toi…

- oui, les films qui viennent d'être fait sont d'abords disponible à voir au cinéma et ensuite peuvent sortir en DVD ou encore passer à la télévision.

- je crois que je préfère le cinéma.

- pourquoi ça ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle jetant un œil à ses amis puis sur le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle.

- ici même si personne ne me voit dans le noir, je sais que je ne suis pas toute seule.

- tu n'as personne chez toi ?

- non.

- tu te sens souvent seule ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais hésita. Elle me regarda à la lumière grisâtre du film, mes yeux parurent la pousser à parler un peu plus. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que ce qu'elle me disait, que ce qu'elle faisait, que ce qu'elle pensait, ou que ce qu'elle voulait et aimait.

- en permanence, sauf peu être quand je suis avec Angela et Carlisle…ça me semble moins présent…ou avec toi, cet après midi, je n'étais pas toute seule, je t'avais toi.

Elle avait dit cela si naturellement et sincèrement que tout tourner autour de moi, j'étais sans voix. Mon cœur froid me donner une sensation de martèlement accélérer au fond de ma poitrine. Comment réussissait elle à me faire sentir si vivant sans même le remarquer ?

Alors prit d'une envie incommensurable, je levais ma main vers elle, lentement. Elle ne bougea pas, elle n'avait pas peur de moi. Et mes doigts sentaient déjà sa chaleur s'insufflait en moi sans même encore avoir toucher sa peau. La brasier qui se consumait en moi n'avait qu'un unique moyen de l'atténuer : elle. Elle était la réponse. Ma réponse.

La texture de sa peau nacrée sous la pulpe de mes doigts était quelque chose de violent en moi que je ne m'expliquais pas. Elle ne frissonna pas, ne s'échappa pas. Elle restait m'observée avec une petite curiosité dans la lueur de ses yeux.

Je descendais de sa haute pommette jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

- je ne comprends pas, avoua t elle le souffle court tout bas.

- c'est désagréable ?

Elle secoua la tête en un non furtif pour ne pas faire cesser ma caresse.

- Bella, est ce que je te fais peur ?

Je n'avais pas réussit à me retenir de poser par des mots ma plus grande crainte devant elle.

- non, souffla t elle.

Et c'était sur ce mot ci que je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler de l'effet qu'elle me provoquait, je me baissais sur elle, en faisant longeait ma main au niveau de ma nuque, elle ne devait pas m'échapper, je ne le tolérerais pas.

Son souffle glissa dans mes lèvres entrouvertes qui tuaient peu à peu la distance qui me séparer encore d'elle et de sa bouche pulpeuse et d'un rose pâle envoûtant. Ma gorge était si douloureuse mais même pas cela ne m'aurait arrêté de le faire.

Je frôlais ses lèvres douces, encore et encore d'un prolongement aérien, puis elles s'écrasèrent sur le sienne avec le plus de contrôle dont j'étais capable à ce moment.

Aucun de nous deux ne pouvaient prévoir l'intensité que pourrait nous procuré ce simple toucher. C'était inimaginable. Je la touchais, plus j'avais envie de la touchais, elle bougeait sa main de ma nuque à mes cheveux et déjà ma nuque se sentait abandonner, pourtant elle me toucher encore mais je la voulais sur moi partout à la fois.

Elle répondait à mon baiser avec tant de ferveur, tant de force. Plus qu'une humaine était capable d'en produire pensais je. Mais j'oubliais vite, son goût divin était là, rien que pour moi, elle me l'offrait, elle me laissait approcher, rien que moi.

Elle sauta en arrière comme s'arrachant à notre étreinte avec toute sa volonté. Elle m'avait laissé vide, elle me manquait déjà tout contre moi. Elle tomba sur les fesses, dans l'allée, les yeux perdus dans le vague, abasourdis.

- qu'est ce que…

Elle se releva rapidement et s'enfuit. Je me levais, pas question qu'elle mette du terrain entre nous, j'étais incapable de la laisser s'éloigner de moi. Je trouvais cette idée si inhumaine. Quoique « inhumain » n'était pas un terme qui m'était si inconnu que cela mais je sentais que si elle partait cela me tuerait.

Elle était en train de courir dans les rues en direction de la forêt. Elle courait vite. Très vite. Mais toujours pas assez vite pour moi.

Elle pénétra alors dans les bois et à cet instant je vu la pièce manquante de mon puzzle. Elle s'était élancée à vitesse vampirique. Parmi mon clan j'étais le plus rapide, même parmi d'autre sûrement. Il ne m'était pas difficile de la suivre, je préférais tout de même lui laisser un peu d'espace pour ne pas l'oppresser. Je n'arrêtais pas pour autant ma course après elle.

Elle du s'apercevoir que je n'avais aucun mal à suivre car elle s'arrêta enfin. On était un peu découvert, le soleil était caché mais la nuit pas complètement présente. C'était une clairière ma vue nullement handicapé par l'obscurité me fit constaté que c'était une joli endroit.

Bella était face à moins, un peu craintive, elle me faisait songer vaguement à un petit chat blessé. Elle recula alors que j'entrais un peu plus dans la clairière.

Ici, il n'y avait que nous deux. C'était bien…sauf que Bella avait peur, je le lisais dans ses iris. Etais ce de moi ?

- tu as peur de moi maintenant ?

- non !

Elle avait répondit précipitamment, ce n'était pas entièrement faux mais pas complètement vrai.

- parles moi, je t'en pris…

- là-bas, bégaya t elle, qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que c'était ? c'était un pouvoir, Carlisle ne rien dit…

- non…enfin…dis moi, qu'as-tu ressentis, Bella ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant très troublée. Elle ne savait plus que comprendre, je le voyais bien, tout cela l'égarait.

- je ne voyais que toi, il n'y avait que nous…pas Angela, pas Ben…personne et j'étais bien…si bien, elle sanglotait, oh Edward, je suis désolé.

J'accourus jusqu'à elle, lui prenant les mains dans les miennes. Comment pouvait elle être désolé pour une chose si merveilleuse ? Elle m'offrait le plus beau présent de l'univers sans même le savoir. Elle poursuivit, elle avait besoin de faire sortir tout ce trop plein d'émotions intense et j'étais le dernier des êtres sur terre à vouloir l'interrompre alors qu'elle m'avouait m'aimait. Je dois l'avouer, c'était très égoïste de ma part de ne rien lui expliquer avant qu'elle ne dise des choses dont elle pourrait se sentir embarrasser plus tard.

- mon corps s'est contracté, j'avais tout une agitation dans l'estomac…j'ai voulus rester dans tes bras…longtemps. Comment ais je pu ?

Elle crachait cela comme une insulte. Qu'avait elle ? Me trouvait elle si monstrueux ?

- un monstre…

C'était bien cela…mon cœur débutait à peine son déchirement qu'elle achevait sa sentence.

- …comme moi, je suis monstrueuse !

QUOI !


	9. une réalité sans échapatoire

**Salut, bon, je n'ais pas grand chose à donner comme nouvelles, je suis débordée de révisions mais ça m'a trop fait chier alors je fais une pause cette nuit en écrivant autant que je peux, cela ne veux pas forcément dire que je publierais tout ce que je taperais, dsl mais ne vous en faite pas je ne vous oubli pas, encore merci pour vos reviews et je promets de ne jamais abandonner mes histoires sans une fin, car en ce moment je cherche de nouvelle fanfic à lire et dés que j'en trouve une qui me plait assez, elle n'a pas été toucher depuis des mois déjà, ça me mets sur les nerfs !rrrrrrr ! Bref, faut que je me calme…**

**Bonne lecture, voici la suite !**

**Chapitre 9 :**

**POV Edward :**

La tête me tournait. Mon souffle s'était éteint de lui-même d'appréhension, j'avais l'impression si réel que j'allais mourir dés l'instant où ses mots me rejetteraient mais…rien. Elle ne me reprochait rien, elle se reprochait tout. A elle, et à elle seule.

C'était…incongru ? Farfelu ? Je n'arrivais même pas à trouver un terme correct pour qualifier ce qu'elle pensait à voix haute. Comment une telle idée s'était elle formée en elle ?

- quoi ? mais Bella, enfin de quoi…

- je me sens tellement…je ne sais pas ! se récria t elle.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans tout les sens, en rejetant frénétiquement ses mèches de cheveux libres sur son front en arrière. Elle secouait la tête en marmonnant sans cesse.

- je n'y arrive pas. Ça se bouscule dans ma tête ! C'est étourdissant ! Il n'y a aucun sens !...

Elle allait poursuivre, mais mue d'une impulsion, je la stoppais en attrapant ses épaules dans l'étau de mes mains. Je me baissais pour recueillir le miel de ses lèvres, avides tel un toxico en manque.

Elle se raidit tout d'abords sur le coup de la surprise mais mon toucher la consumant autant que le sien m'incendiait elle répondit très vite à mon toucher, elle s'élevait sur la pointe des pieds, appuyant avec plus d'insistance ses lèvres de soie contre les miennes inhumaines. Ses bras s'accrochèrent autour de mon cou comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer déchaînée. J'aimais cela, ce besoin qu'elle avait de moi dans l'instant tout comme moi je n'arrivais à lui résistait. La faim, la faim de sa peau, de son corps sous la pulpe de mes doigts n'allait quand grandissant de façon exponentielle. Mes mains s'enfoncèrent d'elle-même au niveau de ses reins, mon corps se colla au sien. Toutes nos formes se complétaient, mon corps était prédestiné à se retrouver contre elle. Elle et moi, moi et elle, nous n'étions alors qu'un tout, une seule et unique entité. Elle était si brûlante contre moi, je ressentais sa chaleur dans tout mon être, le feu s'immisçait en un mal qui me faisait du bien dans chaque pore de mon corps de glace. Il me faisait revivre, son feu me réchauffait...

Ce moment intime et si intense me paru que trop court quand je me souvenais qu'elle avait besoin de respirer.

Elle me regardait dans les yeux, ses lèvres, un peu gonflées par notre baiser, légèrement entrouvertes. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas les reprendre contre les miennes. Et peu être approfondir…Edward, calme toi !

Elle était éblouit par mon regard, curieuse, tout comme moi par sa présence entière.

- tu vois, tu t'es calmée, souriais je en tentant d'être réconfortant, maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu as des idées aussi bizarre…

- je ne suis pas humaine !

- oui, j'ai cru le remarquer, ris je, mais je vais te dire un secret…moi, non plus…

- je sais…

Cela ne semblait pas la rassurer. Depuis notre rencontre, je m'étais posé des questions encore et encore, mais à présent je ne me souvenais d'aucune d'entre elles.

Ses yeux se mettaient à espérer tout doucement…mais elle se secoua la tête, s'écartant un peu comme tentant de reprendre un peu de lucidité. Cela devait être impossible près de moi ou du moins si je la touchais.

- je suis la fille de…

Elle n'arrivais pas à le dire, ouvrant plusieurs fois sa bouche, la refermant sans avoir céder un son. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, plongeant ses yeux, déterminée, en moi.

- je suis la fille d'Aro Volturri.

Celle là, on ne me l'avait encore jamais faite !

Elle semblait consciente de ma air dubitatif qui attendait le moment où elle s'écrirait en riant « c'est une blague ! ».

- je t'assures, Edward, que c'est vrai…je suis une hybride, ma mère était une amante de Aro, elle était humaine…

- c'est…c'est impossible ! bégayais je ahuris.

- la preuve que non.

Sa voix s'était refroidie, elle avait détournée le regard. Elle était fille de vampire, une mi-vampire…je comprenais l'importance de ses mots mais je ne saisissais tout ce qu'ils représentaient.

Je savais que c'était lâche mais je ne voulais rien savoir, elle m'avait embrassée en tant que Bella, et non, Isabella Volturri. Et ce moment éphémère je voulais le garder encore un peu présent entre nous, je voulais en profiter comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Me déplaçant en une fraction de seconde, je la serrais de nouveau contre moi, buvant son goût sucré, humant son parfum boisé, touchant sa peau nacrée…hum, si envoûtante.

Mais j'étais bien égoïste en agissant ainsi et Bella le compris et en souffrir. Elle plaqua ses deux mains à plats sur mon torse me repoussant avec autant de force qu'une de mes sœurs. Je m'écrasais sur le plat d'un mur rocailleux plus loin, abruptement !

- ne fais pas ça, Edward !

Je ne l'écoutais plus, je la voulais tellement. Je voyais dans ses yeux le combat se faire rude, entre la colère, son besoin et son envie. Elle était hors d'elle face à ma fuite, elle avait besoin de dire enfin à voix haute qui elle était, de se libérée, et son envie de s'approprié tout mon être qui était si violente dans ses veines. Je lisais si bien toute cela sans même savoir comment.

L'envie. Je voulais que son envie cède. Je sautais sur elle sans ménagement maintenant que je la savais aussi forte que moi, on s'écrasa sa le sol un peu humide et boueux, moi sur elle.

- je savais ! criait elle.

Je l'interrompais d'un baiser mais elle poursuivit d'une voix un peu étouffée.

- je savais ce que tu étais dés que je t'ais vu, elle était haletante.

Un souffle erratique.

Mes lèvres savouraient le moindre millimètre de peau le long de sa gorge, contre sa carotide je sentais vibré en moi les battements frénétiques de son petit cœur.

- je possède ce corps depuis des décennies, tout comme toi, je n'ais pas vieillit depuis mes dix sept ans, pourtant j'ai été enfant…

Mes doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux avec plus de douceur cette fois ci, ses mots me faisaient flancher malgré moi, il m'était si difficile de lui vouloir du mal, j'en étais même incapable. Je respirais lentement contre la courbe de sa gorge, en peignant ses cheveux.

- j'étais enfermée, il m'a enfermé depuis tout ce temps…si je suis sortit c'est grâce à Carlisle.

- pourquoi…pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

- « un bien est fait pour être ranger à l'emplacement que lui a prévu son propriétaire. »

Elle avait réciter ces mots, je ne doutais pas qu'on avait du lui répétait cela de nombreuse fois au long de ses années de séquestrations.

- je suis désolée.

Je me redressais vivement pour croiser son regard, il était embué de larmes, des larmes de hontes.

C'est moi qui devrait m'excusais de mon attitude, non, elle.

- …je ne sais pas quoi te dire, ou faire, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi…

Je posais mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire arrêter son monologue.

- chut…calme toi, de quoi as-tu envie, toi ?

-…euh moi…je veux…

Ces deux mots lui parurent un peu surprenant prononcer à voix haute, n'avait elle jamais vraiment dit ce qu'elle voulait ? N'avait elle jamais était égoïste ?

Je voulais lui permettre cela, je voulais qu'elle s'autorise près de moi à être aussi égoïste qu'elle le voulait.

- dis moi, l'encourageais je impatient.

- …je veux être avec toi.

Un doux rose vint teinté ses joues, elle était adorable, toute timide.

- alors reste avec moi, susurrais je à son oreille.

Elle rougit d'autant plus, son cœur battait la chamade, elle me regardait comme la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il lui était donner d'avoir vu jusqu'à ce jour, si seulement elle pouvait voir ce qu'elle était pour moi.

Elle était tout.

Elle était une réponse.

Ma réponse. Celle de mon éxistence, de ma création, de ma survis.

Je n'étais là que pour moi, c'était une évidence si fondamentale dans mon esprit, j'avais étudier pendant des années, j'avais rechercher pendant tout autant de temps ma présence ici, je n'étais là que pour elle.

- tu ne crois pas que je ne devrais pas être là…

- une exception parmi les exceptions ?

- un monstre parmi les exceptions, corrigea t elle.

- non, je ne crois pas, je sais que je suis là pour toi…peu être que toi tu es là pour moi…

peu être…

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air convaincu.

- tu as conscience que ce que tu affirme pour toi et aussi valable pour moi…nous sommes là, nous existons, cacher parmi les humains…des êtres mystiques qui n'aurait jamais du exister…pourquoi ? à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien et je ne suis même pas sur qu'un jour si on trouve un réponse cette dernière me conviendra mais…pour l'instant on est là, toi tout comme moi…j'ai longtemps cru par ma nature tout comme toi que j'étais un monstre surtout avec mon passé de meurtrier car sache le, j'ai déjà tuer et pas qu'une seule fois…

Elle m'écoutait dévotion ce qui m'encourageait à poursuivre.

- en réalité, encore quand je suis sorti du cinéma après toi, je le croyais mais…

- quoi ?

- si je n'étais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais pu te serrais dans mes bras…alors peu être suis-je un être sans âme, peu être que je suis un monstre mais cela m'est égale, tu es là…rien que pour moi…

- rien que pour toi…

Son sourire était si éblouissant, je ne résistais plus à faire ce que je voulais depuis déjà un moment.

- laisse moi entrer, soufflais je contre ses lèvres la faisant frissonner.

Mes lèvres se moulèrent contre les siennes, les ouvrant pour atteindre enfin sa langue. Elle était maladroite. Dans un ego un peu mal plaçait, je l'avoue, j'étais rassurer le premier contre elle, à la toucher, à la goûter…

Nos langues se mouvaient en un ballet sensuel, insatiable.

Mais tout ce beau rêve fut interrompu par la sonnerie de mon portable contre sa cuisse.


	10. et encore un cauchemar

**Salut, comme je l'ais déjà expliquer dans le chapitre 5 d'une douleur qui nous rapproche, je n'ais pas pu publier plutôt mais je poursuit quand même mes deux fic et compte peu être en publier une nouvelle bientôt.**

**Donc voila la suite et désolé pour l'attente, bizzzzz !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et encore un cauchemar.**

**Pov Edward :**

Ce n'était franchement pas humain d'interrompre un moment pareil ! Grognais je intérieurement en attrapant mon mobile. Pas que le terme soit convenable mais je crois que j'allais garder rancune à mon interlocuteur un bon moment.

Même en décrochant, je ne me décidais pas à changer de position, dominant de mon corps celui frêle Bella, qui, hum ! Sentait exquisément bon.

Elle-même écoutait avec appréhension qui allait s'annoncer à l'appareil.

- Edward ! ne grogne pas ! m'arrêta sèchement ma sœur, Alice.

C'était à prévoir, après tout. Alice et son « œil » qui voit tout. Mais son ton ne laisser rien de bon à présager, dans une situation pareille d'ordinaire elle était comme Emmett et m'aurait simplement chambré mais là quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il faut que Bella et toi, retourniez au cinéma très vite, il va y avoir un problème !

C'est bête de l'admettre mais Bella à peine eut elle entendue cet avertissement me propulsa plus loin sans ménagement pour retourner d'où on venait, c'est qu'elle était vraiment rapide. Je n'attendis pas plus amples explications de la part de ma sœur et lui raccrochais au nez pour rejoindre ma Némésis.

On entra dans la salle obscure en même temps. Il n'y avait rien de différent. Bella sondait la salle avec autant d'insistance que moi mais rien. Il n'y avait rien. Notre couple d'amis étaient toujours enlacés, bien heureux, à la différence de nous, songeais je de mauvaise fois et un peu jaloux de leur insouciance je l'avoues.

Bella allait me faire une remarque sur la crédibilité des visions de ma sœur mais je posais déjà mon index sur ses lèvres, bien dieu ! Si douce, on voulait me faire mourir par combustion ou quoi ?

- j'ai confiance en Alice, certifiais je.

J'avais vu ma sœur voir raison si souvent que je ne pouvais ignorer un de ses avertissements.

- reprenons place et attendons un peu.

Elle opina s'éloignant, je ne pu que la suivre m'interdisant de la laisser me distancer un peu soit peu, j'avais tant besoin de sa chaleur, là, tout à côté de moi.

Et en effet, nous n'attendions pas longtemps avant que trois hommes entres la salle, tous portaient une cagoule noir et un fusil ou un revolver, ainsi armé ils se glissèrent chacun dans le noir à un point bien précis de l'espace, Bella m'envoya un regard craintif en me mettrant l'un d'entre eux à peine un mètre à côté de Angela et Ben.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups de feu !

Bella fusillait du regard le plus près de son ami, elle serrait les poings pour ne pas le tuer immédiatement. Des petits cris apeuré parcoururent les rangs, une dame âgée s'évanouit même, encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas eut de crise cardiaque.

Les lumières furent rallumées et les clients rassemblés sur l'estrade tout devant, Bella fit en sorte d'être tout prés de sa protégée et moi d'elle. En fin de compte nous n'aurions pas du revenir ou tout du moins, elle n'aurait pas du revenir, Bella était hybride, quel idiot faisais je pour ne pas y avoir fait attention plus tôt. Elle avait un cœur qui battait. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines, chaud. Elle n'avait pas la peau aussi dure que la mienne, une balle pourrait la traverser !

Il fallait qu'on sorte immédiatement, je ne laisserais pas Bella courir un quelconque danger, c'était inadmissible ! Je voyais, rouge, je voulais les tuer ! Tous les trois ! Ils venaient de me faire prendre conscience de quelque chose de si évident, que je n'aurais pas voulut savoir en vérité, me dire que même prêt de moi, elle risquait ainsi de disparaître, c'était insoutenable.

Je ne m'aperçus pas de l'avancée de la main de Bella vers la mienne qui s'en empara. Elle avait vu que j'étais pensif, pas très présent bien qu'au aguets du moindre geste trop brusque des trois assaillants.

Angela devant nous, tremblait malgré elle dans les bras de Ben qui gardait la tête haute, il devait la rassurer et il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait, bien que je distinguais sans efforts le rythme affolant de son cœur sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

Il m'étonnait. Il vrai que je ne le connaissait pas du tout, moi, qui l'avait cocher dans la même case que cet idiot de Mike Newton, il était en vérité un gentil garçon courageux, un peu comme je l'avais été à une époque en temps de guerre avant d'être transformer.

On ne pouvait agir ainsi à découvert, Bella et moi en étions conscient. Mais il était hors de question que cela perdure encore.

- il y a une caméra, signalais je en montrant un coin prés de l'écran.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, ah oui, c'est vrai, enfermée depuis sa naissance, elle ne pouvait tout connaître d'un coup !

- on pourrait nous voir agir, soufflais je si vite qu'une oreille humaine n'aurait rien perçu.

Elle opina simplement. Une petite ride vint se formait entre ses yeux, je n'appréciais pas sa mine soucieuse. Elle était belle comme toujours, mais les soucis ne lui allait simplement pas, dans un autre contexte, j'aurais sourit amusé en me disant que la folie stylistique d'Alice m'avait été insuffler. Mais là de savoir ma Bella en danger un peu par ma faute n'avais rien de risible.

- je m'occupe de la caméra et des autres, toi, tu prends ces trois minables, ok ?

- Bella, objectais je, …

- fais moi confiance, elle plongeait son regard dans le mien tel une supplique silencieuse.

Comment pouvais je résister à cela ? C'est vraiment injuste, je veux avoir le même regard puissant ! Soupirais je au fond de moi, ainsi je pourrait voir si elle même peu y résister sans dire amen à tout ce qui lui demandera.

Trois, deux, un !

- maintenant, siffla t elle.

Fonçant aveuglément dans le tas, je tordis le bras au premier, à l'en brisait à trois endroits et en faire s'évanouir le propriétaire. Au second, j'exerçai une compression au niveau des cervicales et il tomba à terre inconscient quant au dernier, je ne lui donnais qu'un coup violent dans l'entrejambe, je ne m'avançais pas trop en affirmant que ses chances de reproduction à présent était arrivé au point zéro ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

Ceci n'avait prit que si secondes de mon temps, et je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir fait durer le plaisir mais Carlisle ne m'avait pas inculquer à être sadique comme beaucoup de notre race.

Quand je me tournais pour voir où était Bella, elle était assis paresseusement au milieu de autres, la tête d'Angela reposait, endormit sur ses cuisses. Tous étaient endormis, les uns tout près des autres, ils me semblaient paisible et quand je levais la tête vers la caméra, celle-ci était complètement fondue, ne ressemblant plus qu'un un bout de plastique droit qui sortait du mur sans but, ou peu être pour accrocher un cadre.

- tu viens t'allongeais, me proposa t elle, à mon avis on ne va pas tarder à nous trouver.

Elle pensait vraiment à tout. Les questions me brûlaient les lèvres. Je m'abstins tout du moins, ne voulant pas la poussait dans des retranchement, je lui demanda tout de même en prenant place tout à côté d'elle.

- on sort ensemble, n'est ce pas ?

- c'est à die ?

Je penchais vers elle en attrapant son fin menton entre mes doigts.

- que tu ne regardes que moi, que tu n'embrasses que moi, que je suis le seul à te toucher et enfin que m'aime, en susurrant ces mots, je l'embrassais entre chaque pour donner encore plus d'impact à ce que je voulais et ressentais.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne, cette vibration qui naissait en moi par sa simple présence.

- alors oui, on sort ensemble souffla t elle tout contre mes lèvres.

Je l'allongeais sur le sol, l'embrassant de manière aérienne et grisante encore et encore, me dégageant qu'à la dernière seconde quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

Je me garais dans l'allé, me dépêchant de faire le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrit la portière. Elle était la première. La première à qui j'ouvrais la porte gallament sans qu'elle soit ni ma sœur ni ma mère. La première jeune fille, enfin tout est relatif comme elle est plus âgée que moi, que je présentais à ma famille, la première fille qui connaissait réellement mon secret, ma première petite amie.

Quand on nous avez trouver sur l'estrade après l'attaque, on du tous aller à l'hôpital subir un bilan de santé, par chance Carlisle se chargea du notre à Bella et à moi, ainsi que celui de Ben et Angela. J'avais lu dans les pensées d'Angela qu'elle était persuader que Bella avait agit pour que cela finisse aussi bien. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, juste un regard complice à sa meilleure amie, décidément je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui les relier toutes les deux.

Et c'est ainsi que Carlisle avait invité Bella à « dîner » chez nous pour a présenter officiellement aux autres.

Si elle était mal à l'aise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Je me doutais que le grand nombre de vampire autour d'elle ne devait pas la rassurer plus que cela mais elle ne dit rien. Elle avait accepté, pour moi. Et elle ne disait rien, pour moi.

Elle devait lire si facilement en moi, dans mes yeux, à quel point cette rencontre comptait pour moi-même si je doutais un peu de sa réussite en attendant les pensées hostiles de Rosalie depuis l'extérieur. Tous croyaient encore en dehors d4alice bien sur qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine.

Je ne les contredirais pas sans que Bella ne le veuille.

Bella jeta un œil à son portable avant de rentrer, Angela lui avait envoyé un message lui disant qu'elle était bien rentrée. Elle soupira distinctement de soulagement. Une attitude aussi protectrice envers cette humaine me déstabilisait mais j'attendais qu'elle m'en parle avant de me faire trop de film grotesque.

Tous étaient déjà réunis dans le salon. Esmée en avait profité pour tout bien présenter, en particulier la table bien dressée, je me demandais vaguement pourquoi vu qu'on ne mangeait pas mais en vérité je ne connaissais même pas les habitudes alimentaires de ma belle.

Je voyais bien que tous avaient prévu de jouer les humains au repas, Carlisle se retenait de rire visiblement en pensant que Bella les laisser se faire de fausse idée. Contre toute attente, elle se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

- tu ne leur as rien dit ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux, alors que tous les regards s'orientaient comme un seul vers lui.

- oups, c'est vrai, j'ai oublier, fit il faussement désolé.

Emmett et Rose étaient de ceux qui n'aimer pas bien être prit pour le dindon de la farce.

- vous pouvez expliquez ?

- Bella sait ce que nous sommes. Car elle-même est assez particulière, dirons nous.

- quoi !

Rose était stupéfaite, stupéfaction qui passa rapidement à une colère noire que même son mari ou son frère n'arrivait pas à tempérer.

Bella comme pour en rajoutait un couche, était fidèle à elle-même c'est-à-dire un peu détachée, ignorant royalement la réaction de Rosalie. Elle regardait les décorations, félicitant poliment et gentiment la maîtresse de maison, Esmée, déjà complètement attendrit par ma petite amie. Il n'y avait pas à dire rien que penser ces mots, petite amie, cela me faisait frémir de bonheur. Surtout quand la petite amie en question était Bella.

Rose ne résista pas longtemps et lui saut dessus mais Bella fut plus rapide que quiconque de la pièce et se retrouva élégamment assise sur le tabouret de mon piano avec un sourire taquin.

On entendait déjà la porte du premier étage claquait, signalant que Rose était sortit furibonde de cette soirée de famille qui n'avait même pas encore débutait.

- au fait, Bella, voila pour toi, tendit Carlisle à la jeune fille.

Je m'approchais pour lire par-dessus son épaule, tout aussi interrogatrice que moi, elle ouvrit la première page pour tomber sur une grosse écriture d'imprimante grasse : « fiche d'inscription au Forks Hight School ».

Génial ! ah non, pas d'après la mine déconfite de ma chère et tendre.


	11. une chose inconnue

**Salut, j'ai enfin fini le bac et mes révisions pour le rattrapage ( parce que il faut bien l'avouer je n'ais pas excessivement confiance en mes capacités). Donc voici la suite et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes vos reviews d'encouragement.**

**Chap 11: une chose inconnue**

**POV BELLA:**

Je ne me sentais vraiment nerveuse entouré par autant de vampires depuis que j'étais sortit de ma cage, mais je tentais de me rationalisai en me disant qu'il s'agissait simplement de la famille d'Edward et Carlisle. Mais je masquais ma crainte sous de l'arrogance pour celui qui était empathe, il n'était pas question que je me laisse aller. Et voilà que Carlisle voulait me faire aller au lycée, je mentirais si je disais que l'idée de pouvoir étudier ne m'avait pas effleurer l'esprit mais pourquoi fallait il que ce soit parmi eux dans ce lycée ci?

Je ne dis rien car je ne voulais pas blessé Edward, quelque part j'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne puisse accéder à toute les incohérences de mon cerveau. Il est vrai que ce jeune homme ou peu importe qui il était ou ce qu'il était m'attiré inlassablement. Pourtant même le pas en avant que j'avais fait et qui faisait qu'à présent nous « sortions » ensemble ne poussait toujours pas à avoir confiance, je ne voulais que reculée à présent...

Le silence perdurait dans le salon alors que je comptais les touches du piano pour éviter leur regard en jouant l'indifférence. Je sentais leur regard sur mon dos.

- - donc, commença le grand blond un peu crispé, tu n'es pas humaine?

- - à demi-humaine, corrigea Carlisle il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleurs sujet à abordé avec moi.

Edward vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret du piano à côté de moi comme n'y résistant plus.

- - tu joues?

- - les bases, admis je, mais ce n'est pas mon instrument de prédilection.

- - lequel alors?

- - la cithare.

Il allait s'approché encore mais je m'esquivais mon instinct de conservation reprenant le dessus. Prétextant vouloir boire, je m'enfuis vers la cuisine en détournant le regard.

Je reposais le verre sur le plan de travail à demi plein. Je le sentis pénétré dans la cuisine dans mon dos, et me raidis sans le vouloir. Je savais que je le blesser mais il ne pouvait pas me demander de faire confiance au premier venu et oublier toutes les années de tortures que j'avais endurée, aussi attirant soit il.

- - ais je mal agit?

- - non, non, soupirais je lasse. Ça va juste trop...trop vite, je viens à peine de sortir...et je rencontre à nouveau des vampires, puis toi, puis le lycée...c'est juste trop...imagines tu arriver dans un monde dont tu ne connais rien et presque personne? C'est déstabilisant...de plus que tu le veuille ou non je suis incapable de faire confiance...

- - même à moi?

Sa voix tremblait un peu marque de son appréhension mais je lui devais la vérité même si il ne pouvait saisir ce que je ressentais.

- - même à toi.

**POV EDWARD:**

Après une seconde, lorsqu'elle avait enfin achever sa réponse je comprenais ce que signifier resserra un poids sur l'estomac. Vexer, n'était même plus le terme suffisant et blessé aussi moindre, non j'agonisais tout simplement.

_Reprends toi! _m'interpella Carlisle à l'étage, _à quoi t'attendais tu? Tu veux que je t'enferme pendant des décennies en te torturant et en t'assoiffant, on verra comment tu réagiras!_

Je n'avais jamais entendus Carlisle aussi agressif dans ses pensées. Mais en y repensant je comprenais sa réaction mais le plus important, cette pensée unique avait eu un impact sur moi. Je me représentais réellement à présent ce que représenter le passé de Bella. Pour moi ce n'était qu'un vague floue tout d'abords mais avec les détails que me fournissaient les pensées de Carlisle à propos de leur première rencontre, je l'apercevais dans sa tête dans ses frusques en lambeau recouvert de sang séché et ce regard noir de soif qu'elle avait alors...c'était affligeant.

Je me repris immédiatement, il avait raison, et elle aussi jusqu'à un certain niveau. Évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas confiance, comment le pouvait elle? Le fait déjà qu'elle s'attache à ce point à Carlisle, à Angela ou même à moi, était en soit un preuve de sa force.

Une seule solution se présentait alors à mon esprit, le temps. Il fallait donner sa chance au temps, à la patience. Je me connaissais assez pour savoir que c'était loin de me ressembler, j'étais du genre impatient mais une chose me pousser vers cette réponse, elle était plus importante que tout et même que ma frustration à venir, Bella.

Je ne savais pas si elle même allait se donner cette chance, une chance pour moi, pour nous. Elle ne me faisait toujours pas face, les épaules un peu rentrait dans une position défensive, elle avait juste peur...du rejet, et peu être aussi un peu de me blesser.

- - alors il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, m'approchais je lentement pesant mes paroles, je te prouverais qu'à moi tu pourras toujours me faire confiance et je pense mes mots, Bella, toujours.

Pour nous, « toujours » était un engagement plus qu'imposant.

Elle se retourna un peu tremblante, je devinais que même elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle retenait de toute ses forces la pauvre larme, marque de son trouble, au bords de la fine peau de sa paupière. Je n'hésitais pas un instant de plus, me déplaçant en une fraction de seconde je faillis presque la percuter dans mon empressement. Elle se laissa glissait dans l'étreinte de mes bras, elle était si douce, si frêle, si tiède...je plongeais mon visage avec avidité dans la courbe de son cou et ses petits cheveux fous qu'elle n'avait pas réussit a caché dans son filet à cheveux en perles.

Son odeur me transportait en un voyage fabuleux à chaque occasion.

Elle s'écarta levant un regard qui me coupa le souffle, car à la différence de ce que je lui avait déjà vu, celui ci était posséder de cette petite étincelle, minime certes mais si précieuse. Je redécouvrais la définition de ce qu'était un trésor, et je définissais mon trésor par cette petite luminosité dans ses yeux si hypnotique.

La pendule du salon sonna, il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors mais dans mon monde on ne comptait plus vraiment les heures au bout d'un certain, à part peu être pour nous qui devions nous pointait à l'heure au lycée ou au travail pour Carlisle.

- - euh il faudrait peu être que je rentre.

Quoi! Non! Là c'est sur elle allait me faire mourir de l'intérieur à tellement reculé quand je l'approchais un peu trop vite. Elle devait rester et Carlisle était aussi pour cette idée, à la différence des autres hôtes de la maison qui avaient l'air tous un peu méfiant et réservé, elle leur avait prouver qu'elle n'était pas humaine, après tout.

Je ne résistais pas à l'appel de ses lèvres pleines, et écrasais peu être un peu brutalement les miennes si durs sur les siennes si soyeuse. La frénésie nous reprit comme dans la clairière avec autant d'intensité pour l'un que pour l'autre. Même Jasper éloigné de nous, se retrouvait haletant par la soif qui nous enivré. Je ne croyais pas que je puisse me repaître de ce goût, à moi que la nourriture paraissait si fade soudain je me prenais à adoré littéralement le sucré de sa bouche.

Ce fut Carlisle et Esmée qui vinrent nous interrompre. Je rêvais vraiment en couleur quand je voulais à ce point là être seul sur terre avec rien d'autre qu'elle.

- - Bella, si tu veux tu peux dormir ici...

- - oui, tout à fait, renchéris je, je te laisserais ma chambre.

Elle eut un sourire indulgent en voyant mon empressement, je croyais assez la connaître pour savoir qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps pour faire plaisir aux autres.

- - euh d'accord.

- - de toute façon, ajouta Carlisle, je voudrais te parler pour tout arranger pour aller au lycée.

Là, elle devint ostensiblement nerveuse, je me doutais qu'elle avait surtout une appréhension de l'inconnue plus qu'autre chose, mais je me promis de lui faire toujours découvrir de nouvelle chose au maximum de mes capacités. Je l'aiderais à faire une liste de ce qu'elle aimera.

- - oh fait comment te nourris tu?

- - principalement de trucs très sucrés et parfois Carlisle me fait des transfusions de sang lorsque je suis vraiment faible.

- - c'est à dire?

- - quand j'utilise mes...euh vous appelez ça des dons, n'est ce pas?

- - tu en as beaucoup? Opinais je.

- - je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, ils sont sans cesse en mutation, je peux contrôler l'électricité un jour pour lancer des boules de feu le lendemain.

- - tu gagne un pouvoir contre un nouveau constamment?

- - non, en fait je crois que cela dépend de mon état d'esprit ou d'une sorte de cycle.

- - ils reviennent régulièrement?

- - je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer, dans un univers clos où on ne pouvait pas répondre à mes questions, j'ai préférée passer outre.

- - et ton père, il le sait?

- - non.

- - son père? S'interrogea Carlisle.

Je me sentis flatté d'être le seul à savoir une chose aussi importante, si même Carlisle ne savait pas.

- - Aro, lui répondis je simplement en serrant plus étroitement ma belle contre moi.

Là, dire qu'ils étaient tous souffler aurait été un euphémisme, ils étaient apparus comme un seul au milieu de la cuisine, leurs bouches bées.

- - elle...elle...bégaya Rose, elle est la fille des Volturris?

- - évite ce genre d'image, grimaça Bella, on croirait que les trois font des cochonneries entre eux et qu'ils peuvent ovulés.

J'avoues que même pour moi l'image n'était pas des plus agréable surtout en voyant les pensées qui traversèrent en même temps chaque membres de ma famille, la plus choquante étant sans nulle doute celle de mon frère, Emmett, de sa part je ne m'en attendais pas moins cela dit.

- - c'est possible, fit bien incrédule Jasper en regardant Bella avec une curiosité presque aussi savante que celle de Carlisle mais en bien moins polis ce qui me tira un grognement dans un élan inconscient je caché Bella à l'abris de mes bras loin de son regard inquisiteur.

- - Edward, va installer Bella, calma le jeu Carlisle.

Je m'exécutais. J'appréciais à sa juste valeur Jasper, bien comme un frère, nous étions une famille, mais son regard me dérangeait plus qu'il n'était permis, Bella n'était pas un simple bout de viande ou un produit intéressant par sa « particularité ». À ce moment là, j'avais vu une ressemblance dans son regard avec celui de Aro et je me doutais que Bella aussi, cela n'avait pas dû lui être bienveillant.

Elle me suivait non sans lancer un éclair de douleur à l'encontre de Jasper qui ne pu retenir un gémissement faible. Je la fit précéder dans ma pièce, mon refuge. Elle mis un pas devant l'autre lentement savourant peu à peu mon univers. Ses doigts caressèrent curieux les reliures de mes livres sur mes étagères puis les côtés de mes boîtes de CD...

- - moi j'ai préféré un appartement plus impersonnel, pensa t elle à voix haute, ce qui est matériel se perd si vite...

- - où habites tu?

- - à Seattle, Carlisle m'a donné un de ses garçonnières.

- - je crois voir laquelle, dis je fier de savoir où la trouver en premier lieux si ce n'est pas dans mes bras. Bella, tu ne veux pas aller au lycée?

- - je ne sais pas, s'assit il dans le canapé où j'avais prit place derechef dans mes bras, convaincs moi! Tu aimes, toi?

- - j'aimerai bien plus si tu venais...pour moi c'est un passe-temps, il est las de rien faire ne crois tu pas?

Elle baissa les yeux en réprimant un soupir, malgré moi je me maudis, je suis idiot ou je le fais exprès? À ton avis, idiot, que faisait elle seule, enfermée? Je devais me doutais qu'elle n'avait pas l'Internet et le satellite à volonté.

- - pardon...

- - non, coupa t elle, tu a raison, c'est nul de ne rien faire. Et puis je pourrais voir Angela tout les jours et toi...

Vous ais je déjà dit que son regard était vraiment le plus sublime que j'ai jamais croisé, et là il ne regardait que moi. Il était en quelque sorte mien, non?

Elle prit une douche, Alice lui prêta des vêtements et même si cela ne lui était pas vital, elle m'avoua qu'elle dormait parce qu'elle aimait rêver et de plus cela diminuer son besoin de sang dans son system.

J'en ressentis une grande reconnaissance car elle était vraiment belle, ainsi alors qu'elle baissait un peu sa garde par contre ses sens restaient instinctivement aux aguets.

Elle se réveilla en un sursaut tôt le matin. Elle prit quelque seconde pour retrouver un souffle égal puis un peu désorientée, elle sembla se souvenir d'où elle était.

Moi, je me sentais frustré, bientôt il serait l'heure de retourner au lycée et de la laissait, j'entendais déjà les pensées menaçantes de mes frères et soeurs de part et d'autre de la maison qui me défendaient de ne pas aller en cours.

- - tu dois y aller, souffla t elle.

Me pinçant les lèvres, j'hochais prudemment la terre comme si un mouvement brusque la ferais se volatilisé.

- - le lycée serait peu être une option pour ne pas me quitter, argumentais je.

- - ...se serait un argument de poids, se haussa t elle pour atteindre mes lèvres.

Le lycée.

Il avait déjà été ennuyant à l'origine, il devenait à présent un purgatoire. Emmet m'avait presque portait de force, et je suis presque sûr que si je ne m'étais pas laisser faire, il n'aurait pas réussit à me décoller de Bella.

Je ne résistais pas, je m'avançais dans le couloir vers Angela. Elle était seule à son casier, un peu tête en l'air. Je ne la connaissais que comme cela d'ailleurs, par certain aspect elle était bien ressemblante à ma douce.

- - salut.

Elle se retint de sursauter.

- - Edward? Bella est bien rentrée?

- - elle a dormit chez nous.

- - QUOI!

Je m'y attendais pas sur ce coup là.

- - Vous êtes dingue! Siffla t elle, elle a dû être apeurée!


	12. Chap 12, une vie qui n'est pas faite

**Bonne rentrée à tous et bonne lecture!**

**Chap 12: une vie qui n'est pas faite pour moi.**

**Pov Edward:**

La voix de Angela montait dans les aigues à mesure qu'elle paniquait.

- et elle a bien mangée ? Elle a tendance à sauté les repas, elle est tellement enfermée dans ses réflexions solitaires qui j'en suis sur son loin d'être gaie. Et tu sais si elle a bien dormit ? Calmement ? Assez longtemps ?

Une vraie mère poule, même pire que moi. Comment pourrais je lui répondre, j'étais incapable de deviner les pensées de ma belle et celle ci était si douée pour cacher ses malaises. Donc reprenons ses questions:

- elle a dormit, au moins sept heures, c'est bien non ? Par contre je crois qu'elle a fait un cauchemar. Et ensuite je suis partis avant de la voir manger.

Elle me détailla pas du tout satisfaite. Elle pensait réellement à me brûler sur un bûcher pour voir si cela suffisait à me tuer. Cette confirmation de son savoir sur ma condition me rendit un peu anxieux, il est vrai, mais après tout elle le savait depuis deux ans, et n'en avait que faire.

Elle me trouvait plus aussi bien pour Bella à présent. Pour elle, je faiblissait vraiment à prendre soin de son amie, que dis je de sa soeur de coeur.

Et la honte me submergeait. Il fallait que je sache, les question sortaient de ma bouche à toute allure comme un raz de marrais déchaîné. Elle eut un regard sévère mais chercha tout de même à m'aider. Elle sortit un petit bloc note et m'entraîna vers notre prochain cours qui par chance nous était en commun. Je prenais des notes pour elle et elle me faisait la liste de tout ce à quoi je devrais faire attention pour le côté humain de Bella: sa nourriture préférée et celle qui lui été bénéfique même si elle appréciait moins de l'avaler, ses petites manies, et bien d'autres choses.

Je rentrais même au déjeuner pour la voir. Mais elle était rentrée chez elle avec Esmée pour prendre ses affaires. Une journée entière sans la voir, sans la toucher, ni avoir son odeur qui se collait à ma peau, je me sentais amputer de quelque chose de bien plus profond que cette âme si absente chez notre race.

Jasper m'évitait même dans les couloirs, tellement j'étais une boule de nerfs qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à frôler avec son contrôle plus qu'instable. Mais Alice lui redonnait heureusement un peu plus de légèreté en pensant déjà à la nouvelle garde robe qu'elle allait faire pour sa nouvelle parente.

J'aurais voulus savoir qu'elle voyait Bella comme sa nouvelle soeur mais cela aurait été un peu rapide en besogne. Comme tout le clan elle doutait, un fille des Volturri, si distante, si puissante... En vérité aucun d'eux ne savait comment réagir. Rose étant la plus sûr de toute car celle qui détestait le plus cette « intruse » parmi nous. Je voulais leur en tenir rigueur mais je n'en avais pas le droit. De plus tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou pensé n'allait rien changer, j'étais avec Bella ou je n'étais juste plus rien.

Je me voyais déjà fuir avec elle ma famille pour n'être plus que nous, sans plus aucun artifice, juste nos vrai nous avec la nature de chacun, bien plus qu'humaine.

Quand on rentrait au soir, je n'avais pas adresser un mot à mes frères et soeurs, de même que je rejoignais Bella en saluant vaguement Esmée, qui elle aussi était nerveuse en présence de Bella.

Ma belle était dehors un peu loin de la villa. Je me doutais que sa présence dérangeait ma famille autant que la leur la mettait aux augets. Elle somnolait aux pieds d'un vieux chêne. J'esquivais à temps un coup de talons au plexus.

- Edward ? Soupira t elle de soulagement, désolée. S'il te plait, à l'avenir, ne t'approche pas ainsi en catimini.

- pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Elle opina avec un fin rictus, peu être une pensée ironique qu'elle ne partagea pas.

**Pov Bella:**

C'était un espace plus petit que ce que j'avais imaginée. Plus oppressant aussi, tous ces regards qui me suivaient comme attendant quelque chose, l'ennuis c'est que j'ignorais tout à fait ce que c'était.

J'avais dû venir plus tôt que les autres. Je sentais Edward pas loin. C'était une sensation agréable, celle de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait à chaque instant si vous alliez bien, où vous étiez, ce que vous faisiez.

Cela faisait trois jours que je vivais sous le toit des Cullen. Aujourd'hui même je faisais ma rentrée en cour d'année. Dans une aussi petite bourgade inutile de vous dire que cela était remarquer.

Et le bilan personnel que j'en avais tirer n'était pas terrible. Il avait cette oppression constante sur ma cage thoracique qui m'empêcher peu à peu de vivre. Que je masquais courageusement, car je ne voulais pas blesser Edward ou lui imposait un choix qui lui serait difficile. Cet amour, ou du moins le nom que j'en avais déduit, ce puissant sentiment qui m'attirait sans cesse vers lui et qui me faisait disparaître lorsque j'étais loin de lui. Il me faisait survivre encore un peu. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, cela ne durerait pas.

Peu être avais je seulement peur de prendre une décision et de laisser le choix à Edward, car comment pourrait il me choisir, moi au lieu d'eux... Si parfait, si unis, sa famille...

Encore une chose qui nous différencié et creusait un peu plus le gouffre qui nous séparait.

Cependant, je jouais le jeu, je sauvais les apparences comme me l'avait expliquer Carlisle. Sa famille me surveillait comme une tâche dans le paysage, celle qui faudrait effacer mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouver comment. Ce ne serait tarder... Je me savais pas à ma place mais ce n'était qu'une question de persuasion, j'étais douer pour me convaincre du contraire.

« lâche », ce mot raisonner en moi comme un appel à l'aide, j'avais le mal du pays dirons certains. Mais c'était un venin bien pire qui s'insinuer en moi comme la gangrène car je n'étais pas fait pour tout cela. Tout ce quotidien au côté d'Edward, ce n'était même pas que cela c'était juste ce monde autour de moi qui était complètement en décalage avec moi. Aro après tout ses siècles d'existence avait peut être comprit quelque chose d'essentielle, j'étais faite pour ma cage pas pour être proche des autres.

Alors que je m'étais un pied devant l'autre pour avancer dans ce couloir à l'atmosphère si pesante, je me questionnais. Humain, vampire, j'étais l'un avec l'autre, j'étais ni l'un ni l'autre à la fois. Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'étais en fin de compte ? Pourquoi exister si c'était pour être aussi... Unique et différent.

Autant de pouvoir... cela devait bien avoir un sens. Je ne croyais pas à grand chose, dieu, diable peu importe mais je croyais en quelque chose qui me fasse agir et avancé: la simple volonté à vrai dire. Ma volonté et mon libre arbitre.

Alors qui dupais je à présent ? Edward ? Sa famille qui ne m'accepteront probablement jamais tout à fait ? Ou moi ?

On peu dire autant de mensonge ou de vérité détournée, que l'on veut, les hurler ou prétendre avec conviction de leur justesse, ils n'en resteront pas moins des mensonges.

Je ressortais de mon premier cours, j'avais été seule. Pas de Cullen, d'Angela ou de Edward à l'horizons pendant toute une heure, pendant soixante minutes, alors que je savais qu'ils étaient là quelque part. C'était comme si ils m'avaient fait défaut. Et en réalité mon existence ne se résume qu'à cela, je connais des gens à la fois proche et loin de moi et ensuite il y a tout ces visages inconnus qui me dévisagent...

L'un d'eux prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha.

La règle en elle même était facile. Les humains questionnais, nous on mentait, moi y compris, moi encore plus qu'un autre.

Il était grand, un peu blond, très fade par rapport à l'éclat d'un immortelle. Beau sûrement pour ses camarades. Il soutint mon regard pensif, et s'introduit sans embarras, sûr de lui.

- tu es la nouvelle, Isabella, c'est ça ?

- Bella, corrigeais je mécaniquement.

- Mike. Tu sais où aller pour le prochain cours parce que sinon...

Mais il fut interrompu par Edward qui déboulait dans mon dos avec une fausse décontraction pressée.

- Bella, tu étais là ?

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans son sillage ignorant la présence de Mike sans gênes. Bien des regards suivirent notre progression vers la salle qui accueillait mon cours suivant.

C'était de la biologie, une matière qui m'était prédestinée il faut croire, j'étais un phénomène biologique à moi toute seule.

Une seule place était libre, à la paillasse de mon petit ami.

Il avança son tabouret le plus possible de mon côté de la table. J'aperçus du coin de l'oeil, Angela et Ben plus au fond de la pièce.

Le professeur parlait. Edward jouait distraitement avec mes doigts. Moi, j'étais présente physiquement, il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Pas de pensées parasite, pas de cheminement interne, juste un vide inconfortable.

Le professeur me posa une question, il me rattacha un peu au moment présent. Edward fronça les sourcils, sans doute frustré de ne pouvoir pénétrer mon esprit, il le faisait souvent, j'avais apprit à le reconnaître.

- ça va ? S'enquit il alors qu'on faisait la queue à la cafétéria avec Angela et Ben.

**POV Edward:**

C'est un éloignement que je sentais irrémédiable. Elle partait ailleurs où je ne pouvais l'atteindre.

Elle mit du temps à répondre ou peu être à saisir mes mots trop perdue dans sa tête. Elle me rassura avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Je l'entraînais vers une autre table que celle de ma famille. Je voyais bien qu'elle était la seule à y mettre du siens alors que les miens étaient sur la défensive. Carlisle ne m'avait pas cacher la déception que cela lui faisait même à l'encontre d'Esmée qui était d'ordinaire si chaleureuse avec tous.

Même si Bella le masquait je la voyais peu à peu se noyer. Elle grignota plus qu'elle ne mangea, mais se força sous l'oeil inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie et du mien.

Depuis trois jours qu'elle était chez nous, elle avait passé ses heures dehors ou lorsqu'elle était avec moi à l'intérieur, les autres trouver un quelconque prétexte pour sortir s'aérer.

Elle ne disait rien. Et eux ils trouvaient cela normal peu à peu ils me mettaient hors de moi.

Elle se frottait nerveusement ses paumes sur son jean, je la tirais dehors pour nous isolé un peu. Elle sembla mieux respirait, plus apaisé, on entra un peu dans la forêt alentour du lycée.

Je la forçais à s'allongée un peu sur moi au beau milieu de la mousse verte luxuriante. Mes doigts cherchaient toujours contacte avec sa peau, une caresse sur son avant bras si fin qu'il me semblait qu'il allait se briser en morceaux aux moindre choc, ou mes doigts juste posé chastement sur la courbe de sa gorge.

- explique moi, suppliais je en un murmure intime que je en voulais livré à personne d'autre qu'elle.

Elle soupira lourdement.

- je ne sais pas comment... Je ne comprends pas trop moi même...,avoua t elle sur le même ton comme si cela avait était un faiblesse honteuse. Je suis juste un peu égarée, rassures toi. Il faut juste que je m'habitues...

Moi même, je ne croyais pas en cette dernière phrase, alors elle croyait elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait... J'en doutais.

Je me creusais la tête pour trouver les mots qu'il fallait mais ne dit rien. La journée se finit comme elle avait débuter pesante, Bella et moi à l'avant de ma Volvo grise alors que Alice et Jasper étaient crispé à l'arrière.

Je freinais violemment au virage en épingle juste avant d'arriver à la villa.

- sortez ! Ordonnais je intransigeant.

Alice allait objecté mais Jasper sentait l'ébullition de rancoeur qui montait en moi et la sortit à coup de prudence. Son pouvoir avait du bon parfois.

Je partis en trombe, et alors que les kilomètres s'accumulait sous mes roues je me sentais de plus en plus libéré. Pas seulement pour elle mais pour moi aussi.

Elle me tendit alors un réelle sourire, un sourire salvateur pour mon coeur.

**Pov Carlisle :**

Je me sentais bien depuis une semaine à présent alors que toute la famille avait une mine funeste. Bien sur ce quotidien n'était pas vraiment euphorique mais c'était celui qu'il fallait. Savoir Bella et Edward tout les deux, était un profond soulagement et une grande fierté. Il m'en fallait avec tout ce qui m'entourait qui me semblait bien étrangers ces derniers jours.

Rose disait à voix haute à qui voulait l'entendre, que Bella avait juste été une sorcière qui lui a enlevé son frère. Elle était jalouse aussi, pour la première fois quelque un attirer plus d'attention qu'elle. Chaque soir Angela m'appelait tout de même inquiète bien que satisfaite de ce déroulement.

Je n'avais pas le même don qu'Edward pour pouvoir m'avancer à ce que penser les autres à la villa de la disparition soudaine d'un des leurs.

**Pov Edward:**

Des décennies que l'on se connaissait et pourtant j'avais prit cette séparation avec un détachement presque mauvais. Ils l'avaient rejeter, très bien, c'était comme si ils m'avaient rejeter moi. Et c'est pour ce détachement que je ressentais alors tellement de culpabilité.

Il faisait une nuit de pleine lune, celle ci éclairé de manière assez féerique notre petit logis d'amoureux, un petit mobile home de bois sur une plage de grèce. Elle glissa ses bras autours de mes hanches. En réalité tout était de plus en plus simple avec Bella à mesure que nous apprenions. Bella était une personne vive d'esprit et simple par nature, il ne lui fallait qu'un peu d'isolement par rapport aux humains pour être à son aise, elle devenait moins sur la défensive et bien plus douce et tactile. C'était la vrai Bella, elle, un peu plus insouciante et confirmant chaque jour mon amour pour elle. J'en étais fou à chaque instant de complicité que l'on partagé. Son rire léger était une mélodie enivrante.

On parlait beaucoup mais pas de son passé, ni de sa famille ou de la mienne.

Notre rapprochement n'était pas seulement au niveau de notre communication mais aussi physique. Je prenais de plus en plus confiance en moi. Comprenant, apprenant sa volupté, les formes de son corps, les pores de sa peau , je voulais savoir ce qu'elle aimait. Tout ce qu'elle aimait.

- je suis désolée, chuchota t elle comme refusant de briser notre douce ambiance apaisée. Tu devrais appelé Carlisle au moins, il doit être inquiet...

- tu reste avec moi, resserrais je l'étreinte de mes bras sur les siens.

- bien sur, sourit elle telle une promesse.

Mais alors que je m'approchais de mon portable, celui ci sonna. Un SMS, juste un petit texto qui me terrifia...

**Je me doutes que ce n'était pas vraiment la suite que vous imaginiez ou du moins, j'espère vous surprendre, biz.**


End file.
